Cosmically in Love
by DeathbyFurbies
Summary: So this is truly my first attempt at fanfiction writing, I got the idea after talking with a good friend, he was talking about Dragonball and Sailor moon two anime's that we both enjoyed growing up. So I decided what if somehow these character where able to meet and so I rolled with it and so here it is, it is currently under revision but I present Cosmically in love. So Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Cosmically in Love:

A Crossover of DBZ and Salior Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to either of these Anime series

 **Prologue**

Goku has always defended the earth time and again, he has always been the planet's protector despite his Saiyan heritage. Goku had formed the Z Fighters a group of heroes to aid in the quest of defending the earth. Amongst the Z Fighters is Goku's only son Gohan, his best friend Krillin a short midget like human who has no nose and no hair but his abilities are unlike any other. Yamcha a rather cocky person and once a legendary bandit now aids his friends in earth's defense.

Vegeta the prince of the Saiyan's has from time and again aided Goku, but till this day thinks of him as more of a rival then a friend he always refers to Goku as Kakarot his Saiyan birth name. Vegeta's son Trunks from a dark future has returned from his lonely life in the future to be with his friends and to train as hard as he can to win his father's approval.

In another world similar to that of DBZ lives five woman with the powers of the Planet's and the Stars. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. These five girls have the powers of the elements Mercury can control water, Mars Fire, Jupiter Lighting and Earth, Venus uses attacks that are love based and Moon has all their powers combined.

In an rather unique and odd twist of fate our two heroes meet and they end up falling in love, in this parallel universe they are married and even their children Gohan and Rini or Chibi Moon are a couple despite the fact that they are technically siblings and all through their parents marriage, oh well that's anime for ya I guess. Also since Goku and Serena(Moon) are a couple what happened to Chichi Goku's wife, this is a parallel universe and they never met, Gohan came from the universe where his mother and father were together and so he exists in that one universe and kinda come to this one following his father Goku.

 **Chapter One**

At the Capsule Corp located in West City the gang was gathered to see the Bulma's newest invention, a time displacement generator that would take someone to anywhere instantaneously similar to the way that Goku's Instant Transmission technique works. The gang of warriors the Z Fighters are lead by Goku, then there is his Son Gohan, Krillin his best friend, and Yamcha, Piccolo and Tien weren't there as they had other things to do. Vegeta and Trunks lived there with Bulma. Trunks was really from a dark future in which everyone but him and his mother Bulma where dead , killed by Androids plus he enjoyed being in the past it gave him a chance to spend time with his father Vegeta, who he never had the chance to meet.

So Bulma turned on the generator and it made a horrible hissing noise then all of a sudden it back fired and smoke was hissing out and then before they knew it everyone just disappeared except for Bulma as she was ducking behind a tree stump and when it was over she said "did it work, Goku, Vegeta? Trunks ? Where is everyone?

Time seemed to sit rather still for everyone as if it had stopped all together...

As he often does Goku likes to sleep in as being the Earth's protector can wear you out, He was awaken by the sweet smell of someone cooking and as we all know Goku loves to eat. As he was following the smell into the kitchen he stopped to take a look at a picture that was on the corner table, it was a wedding photo of Goku and a cute blonde in pigtails,(who was this girl and why wasn't Chichi in the picture) nothing seemed to make any sense. As he was thinking about that pic and the way they looked so happy together, he had an idea that maybe Bulma's machine actually worked but instead of transporting them to some different location, maybe this was some sort of alternate world where they were married to different women, a rather unorthodox explanation but it seemed to make the most sense, Goku couldn't help but feel that in some sort of weird way he was betraying Chichi, Chichi and he were in love from the first time that they met and he promised to marry her, of course not really knowing what marriage meant as he was a unique kid growing up in this house with his Grandpa Gohan. Goku is a Saiyan warrior from the planet Vegeta, but was raised on earth. and everything seemed to be the exact same but it felt to Goku that it was different as well.

When he arrived at the kitchen still pondering why there was a blonde girl in his wedding photo and he was shocked to see that the one cooking the meal was not his wife Chichi but that same blonde girl from the picture, He took a moment to study her figure she was rather shapely and had a great butt, it kinda wiggled as she was moving the frying pan back and forth on the stove, she looked about close in age to Goku perhaps she was a little younger, Twenty Five maybe, for some strange reason he thought she was familiar, something about her anyway and then she started to sing this strange song it was rather catchy, it went like this: "Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight, never running from a real fight she is one called Sailor Moon."

That was it Goku had heard about this Sailor Moon girl, she was suppose to be some kind of hero of justice, a crime fighter by night with the powers of the stars and the planets, he had never met her but found a kindred spirit in her as he was a hero too, however something about this girl had reminded him of her. Then after she had turned around and Goku saw that same pretty face with those big doh eyes of baby blue and the prettiest set of lips he had ever seen except for Chichi, and the diamond tiara that she wore was as pretty as she was, so why is it that he is having such difficulty in putting a name with the face, what was the reason that she was even here? And for that matter why were they married and also where was Chichi. The girl finally said something to Goku

"well look who finally woke up, Goku you must be starving lunch is almost ready"

" I know it smells really good, just one question, who are you and why is there a photo of the two or us married, my wife her name is Chichi, so who are you and do you know where Chichi is?" Goku said as all of this was making him really confused

"oh Goku, your not making any sense sweetie, I don't know Chichi, and she isn't your wife I am." The girl said

"Even so, I need someone to explain this to me, Chichi isn't here?" He said

"No Chichi, Just me Serena, the beautiful Sailor Scout of peace and justice Sailor Moon" The girl said

Serena or Sailor Moon were the same person after all, so that was it this must be an alternate world but everything seemed the same just minor differences and Goku seemed to have lost his ability to sense Ki, he wasn't even sure that he could go super saiyan either, but he may not have to, as this place seemed rather peaceful, and he was finding himself getting more relaxed by the minute, his head hurt as he was still pondering what Serena had just said to him, still he found it hard that Chichi wasn't here and so asked another question to Serena

"Wait Serena, why are we married?" Goku still confused said having to sit down

"The reason silly, is because we are in love, and when you love someone you want to spend the rest of your life with that person." Serena said

Love Serena was once in love with Darian, Rini's father, it pained her to think of him as he had left the two of them three years ago and refused to pay any child support to their only daughter, the bastard, but thinking about him now would prove to be a big mistake as Goku was her husband now and a much better one at that though he was acting kind of strange, stranger then Goku normally does

"How long have we been married?" Goku asked looking even more confused

"Let's see, well it will be two years next month" Serena said

Two Years thought Goku, so how did he and Serena even meet? Man if that machine really had worked and transported them to an alternate world very similar to their own but two years in the future, wow that didn't seem possible to Goku but then again Bulma was a genius and a very good friend, then he wondered what had happened to her as she was there at Capsule Corps and the others as well, wait the others, what had happened to his friends to his son Gohan,

Then from outside he heard the sound of children laughing and playing and just being kids. he could hear Gohan playing with a girl,and Goku assumed that it could only be Serena's young daughter

Rini she resembled Serena in a way, and she too had the persona of a sailor scout, Chibi Moon.

So Gohan made it here as well, but what of the others, maybe they had ended up in another location, Goku was lost in thought again then Serena said something from the stove

"Goku, can you call the kids in for Lunch, they need to wash up before they eat, I don't want them to get sick after all."

True that kids will often forget the simple things such as washing their hands and whatever, Gohan may only be half Saiyan but he is still a kid, Eight years old and from the looks of it Rini was the same age maybe a little younger, but not by much.

"Ok, Gohan, Rini Lunch is almost ready better come in" Goku said

"Ok.." the Kids yelled at the edge of the forest that surrounded their house

"Serena, darling so how did we even meet?" Goku said

"Let's see, Two years ago, I came here with my friends Rei, Lita, Ami, and Mina, we had to get out of Tokyo as even though we were heroes, we were shunned and force to leave, so that night we all left and while Rini was sleeping in my arms we found our way here, We didn't know anyone but I heard of you from a creepy old man on an island, Roshi I think it was, he told me that you were a hero and have saved Earth from time to time, I think he was just trying to get into my pants, and he kept staring at my breasts with his jaw wide open, anyway he told me were you lived so I took Rini and we came here, and the rest was history it was love at first sight, and you were so sweet and generous to take us in, and you have Gohan so Rini had someone to play with her own age, so we got married shortly after that and we've had our moments, like any couple but we are in love, I can't believe you forgot all about that" Serena said

"Wow that's quite the story, and I can see that you really love me, I feel the same way, I'm just so confused, and yeah that sounds just like Roshi, and the kids seem to be really happy too" Goku said

Goku was still having a hard time believing that this was his own house as everything looked the same inside and out but the fact that Serena and Rini were here confirmed his suspicions that this was a different world maybe the theory of a parallel universe wasn't that far off after all.

The house that Goku and Serena lived in with their two children was a rather remote location with nothing but woods and rivers and mountains around. As Goku sat there in the doorway reminiscing about the old days he could now see his son and daughter for all intents and purpose. The kids playing made Goku crack a smile. The two kids looked so happy together and that made Goku happy he loved his son Gohan very much and wanted to keep him safe, same for Rini and Serena too, but there hasn't been a threat to the earth in a long time and peace was starting to sound really good to Goku.

Back at the Capsule Corps Vegeta awoke with a headache and he sensed that something was a miss here, he looked to the mantel and noticed that the wedding photo that was there wasn't the one of him and Bulma that he knew and rather liked. In this photo there was a beautiful woman with brown hair in a ponytail, she looked slender but with a toned body, she obviously worked out and her breasts were as large as his hair was tall. None of this made sense to the Prince of Saiyans, so Vegeta yelled out "Bulma! Blast it woman where are you, Bulma" Typical women never there when you need em he said to himself. There wasn't a response for a brief moment as the CC building was rather large and she could be anywhere, why didn't her father place an intercom system in the building, heck the man could build a spaceship but not install an intercom...

Now Vegeta was kinda mad why wasn't Bulma answering him, did something happen to her she was there when the machine sent out that blast maybe the machine had worked and this was a different place all together but why did everything look the same minus that weird photo and so who was this women?

"Bulma!," he yelled again

Now there was a response, that women from the photo had answered " stop yelling, there is no one named that here, I'm Lita and Vegeta do you always have to be so loud I was taking a nap and your shouting woke me, I need my beauty sleep after all, a girl has to always look her best ya know"

"Lita, why are you here and what do you mean by the fact that no Bulma lives here, this is her father's house the Capsule Corps." Still irritated Vegeta said

" True that is the name on the building but the Briefs all moved out when my father bought out their company he is in the process of changing the name, so sorry no Bulma." Lita said

"I'm actually a little hurt that you'd forget that especially since my father despise you when we got married said that I could a lot better." Lita said

"What do you mean better, I'm a bloody prince, and so what do you mean married, how long." Vegeta said

" Man you're forgetful, it has been two years " Lita said seeming to feel a little better

"Two years?" Vegeta responded

"That's right, Two Years, oh yeah that was a magical day alright, and the I'll never forgot the look on my father's face, as he gave me away to you at the altar, he looked like he was about to explode with anger, if my mother were still alive she would have tried to calm him down, I know that you have quite the temper, I can yell with the best of them too, we are perfect for each other, and that is it we've been together ever since then, you have a rough exterior alright but being the Prince of Saiyans you have the right to be who you are, I can tell you care,hehehehehe" Lita said

"Well, this is odd, No Bulma, and you said that your father bought his building he must be rich" Vegeta said

"Very rich, and he always calls me his little princess even though I'm Twenty Four years old and married" Lita said smiling at her arrogant husband

This was bizarre as Vegeta could've sworn that he had just been with Bulma yesterday the day when everything changed... So her machine not only must've taken them to an alternate world but also into the future, the future speaking of which were was that boy of his, Trunks, Trunks came from the future, so what happened to him like Bulma and the others Trunks was standing right next to Vegeta when it exploded, oh god I hope he wasn't killed how could I explain that one, just then Trunks came into the room with another strange girl clinging to him as if she was an appendage of sorts, that Lita women seemed to know that other girl quite well, Vegeta demanded some answers

When Trunks had awoken in his bed there was this beautiful girl with short blue hair who was sleeping with her head in her arms at the end of the bed. This was really weird, it wasn't that he didn't like her, but he didn't know or at least he didn't think he knew her, Just then she awoke and her face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she had the biggest smile that filled her entire face, and that shade of Blue hair reminded him of his mother for some reason. She appeared to be about his age early twenties and she had a rather nice body as well her breasts not too big, but perhaps a standard B cup and with that thought looking at this girl made Trunks blush and he could tell that she would also blush she seemed kinda shy but that was part of what made her so darn cute. Was he dating this girl it seemed so but also all of this didn't make any sense, one minute he was outside with his father and the others and then there was that weird machine that his Mother had made and that huge flash of light and then he woke up in bed with this cute girl by his side and he didn't even know her name. He mustered up enough courage to speak to this girl to get some answers as to who she was and why she was here, and for that matter where the others were, in this place it seemed that he wasn't able to sense any power levels or even go super saiyan, he tried but he couldn't even power up. In any case first thing first he needed to know who this girl was and what was going on here

"So what's up" Trunks said playing it cool

"well looks like your finally awake, you gave me a scare there for a minute as you didn't seem to wake up, I bet you have questions, well for starters my name is Ami, and your name is Trunks right?"

"That's right, Ami, so this appears to be my house, yet something is rather different, is there anyone else here, I can't sense their fighting spirit" Trunks said

" Fighter's spirit what is that?" Ami asked

"Well Ami, each person and living thing on this planet has a Ki a spiritual connection to the planet that allows us to use special abilities, I'm half Saiyan and that means that unlike a normal humans such as yourself I have unique abilities that others might deem as rather odd." Trunks said

"You sure are smart and cute, a trait that we both share, heheh, and to answer your question from earlier I heard my friend Lita talking with your Father, or rather fighting, seems that those two are good at that no wonder that they got married." Ami said

" Married? What about my mother" Trunks sound worried

"Your Mother, you know I'm not sure, I could've swore that your Father had yelled her name several times a few minutes ago, surprising that you didn't hear it, or even wake up you must be one heck of a sleeper." Ami said with that cute smile on her face again

" Ami, I want to talk to my Father, lets go down stairs to see him." Trunks said still trying to figure things out but he couldn't help but smile at Ami's infectious smile

"Take it easy you've been sleeping so much that your legs are weak and it will take sometime for you to recover, so I'll guide you down stairs." Ami said as she grabbed Trunks arm to help him out of the bed and then he fell towards her she smelled wonderful like flowers

Back downstairs Vegeta was pacing rather nervously and then he saw his son with Lita's friend Ami that girl seemed to have taken quit the liking to his son. Lita seemed a little on edge with how forgetful Vegeta seemed and annoyed at his glares but rather turned on by his muscular physic, and his ruggedly handsome good looks,and that bizarre hair style of his, Trunks had a similar build but a little sleeker looking and purple hair, he reminded her of that famous actor the cute one Leonardo DiCaprio, ever girl's dream, he had on a black tank top that showed off his muscles quit well, not only were these Saiyans good looking but strong too, Lita made the right decision in choosing Vegeta because under his rough exterior lies the heart of a true Prince, his ego and his pride could be at sometimes a problem but don't all men try to hide their emotions, as a women Lita couldn't figure that out, and why men seem determined to mask how thy truly feel, she bet that Vegeta had never shed a tear in his life, and if he did he sure as hell wasn't about to show it.

"Are you listening Woman, I said where is Kakarot!" Vegeta said getting angry again

Lita had to snap back out of her trance to answer her husband

"Oh, do you mean Goku?" She responded

"Yes, Yes, Goku, where is he" Vegeta said

"Most likely he is at his house with his son and Serena and Rini, the four of them live together at Goku's house, you know that don't you Vegeta." This time it was Ami that answered Vegeta's question

"Dad, why don't pick up the phone and just call him, if he's home then he'll answer or even Serena may pick up, just call" Trunks said

"Alright I'll call him" Vegeta said

A few minutes later back at Goku's...

"Goku are you listing to me, I said the phone has been ringing and I can't answer it as I'm trying to finish the cooking so please answer it for me." Serena said

"Sure honey" Goku responded

"Love you" Serena said blowing a kiss in her husband's direction as he answered the phone

On the other end of the phone was none other then Vegeta, he seemed rather upset about something, typical of Vegeta but kinda odd that he choose to use the phone instead of just showing up as he often did

"Kakarot are you there, Kakarot!" Vegeta said he always called Goku by that name it was his birth name as a Saiyan, yet he preferred Goku and everyone knew him as Goku

"Vegeta calm down, what is the issue?" Goku responded

"Kakorot, Bulma isn't here, I woke up and there was this strange woman here said her name was Lita or something called me her husband, That is when I called you Kakarot, Is Chichi there?" Vegeta said

"No, I woke up in the same situation but it was Serena, I can't quite put my finger on it but we must be married to these girls as I found a wedding ring on my finger and a picture with me and Serena in a wedding no Chichi anywhere" Goku responded

"Same here, but this is strange my son Trunks is here, is Gohan there?" Vegeta said

"Yeah Gohan is right here, we were about to sit down as a family for lunch, Serena and her daughter Rini from her previous marriage so my step daughter I guess, she and Gohan have gotten really close it's cute really"Goku said

"Shut up about your food for five freaking minutes Kakorot, and your happy family moments this is a real issue" Vegeta said

"I'll be over in a few minutes, Lita and I suppose and Trunks is bringing his girlfriend Ami, see ya real soon Kakarot" Vegeta said as he hung the phone up

Lita and Ami, where close friends of Serena and two more of the Sailor Scouts Jupiter and Mercury. So Vegeta and Trunks must have ended up back at the Capsule Corps but again not with Bulma, this was rather interesting and a bit odd Goku need some time to think about this.

"Alright" but it was already too late as Vegeta had already hung up the phone

" oh, are Lita and Ami coming over with Vegeta and Trunks" I'd better set some more places, Rini, Gohan sweeties can you give me a hand" Serena said

"Sure thing Mom" the two kids said

Then Rini walked over to Goku, and gave her step father a huge hug and a kiss on his cheek and said

"Papa Goku, I love you"

"Ah thanks Rini, I love you too, you better help your mother out, Gohan come here for a second son" Goku said

"What's up dad?" Gohan said

"So how do you like being with Rini, she seems like a sweet kid, I saw you two playing earlier and you looked really happy, You can play as long as you like, and you never have to worry about studying again, be a kid and have fun while you can, because there will be plenty of time for all the boring things when you become an adult" Goku asked his son

"I like being with her very much, she maybe my sister but I get a strange feeling from her, it must be love, and you mean it dad I can play and not have to study, your the best dad ever, though I love my new mother also I miss mom and wonder what happened to her, don't you dad?" Gohan said

"Of course son, I will always love your mother Chichi, but I also really love Serena, it's funny and you must love Rini which is alright, some people might find it odd but we don't, It will take some time but I'll figure all of this out, so just try not to worry about it" Goku said hugging Gohan

"Ok dad, then I'll help Rini with setting the table" Gohan said

"Your a good boy son...I hope you never change" Goku said the last part a little softer

End of Chapter one, Chapter two is coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Cosmically in Love:

A Dragonball Z and Sailor Moon Crossover fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to either DBZ or Sailor Moon

Chapter Two

In the south sea is a small island that is the home of the great Martial Arts Master, Roshi, or the Turtle Hermit as he is know. Roshi is a rather lonely old man and tends to be a bit of a perv around cute girls. However today Roshi's life was about to change for he was going to have some rather unique guests. It was almost noon and the sun was sitting high in sky and the sun's rays where blinding that was why Master Roshi always seemed to be wearing his sunglasses even inside. As Roshi did everyday he would wake up have his breakfast then usually if it was a nice day out he'd go for a walk around the beach sometimes his pal turtle would accompany him but not always. Roshi was just about to do his daily routine when suddenly there was a knock on the door, a few knocks, perhaps it was only Krillin, one of Roshi's favorite students or even Goku another pupil of the turtle hermit.

When Roshi answered the door he was surprised he thought perhaps the sun was playing tricks on this old man as he nearly had a heart attack, on the other side of the door where two very cute young women dressed in very cute tight little clothing which made their breasts nearly pop out of their tops it was that tight, and they also wore mini skirts that barley covered their crotch area, it was a site to behold, both girls wore their hair down to just about their shoulders one was a brunet and the other a blonde, the blonde had a bow in her hair, and their bodies from what he could see were rather slender and rather curvy just what Roshi had expected that a hot young woman would look like, or maybe these ladies where angels in disguise as they were so beautiful that they could be models, in any case he was smitten.

"Excuse me, but by any chance are you the famous Master Roshi" The brunet said

"Heard of me ah, I wasn't aware that the young folk even knew about me, but glad you have so cutie how's about a kiss" Roshi said smiling

"Grossness, we just were wondering if you knew where Yamcha and Krillin where." The brunet said

Shot down again, perhaps Roshi was being a bit hasty, but he is a lonely old man and tends to get excited around the cute ones, and believe me these two girl wear very cute, why are they looking for Yamcha and Krillin?

"Well, cutie, I haven't seen em yet, but if you'd like to stick around for a while I'm sure that they will be coming by any minute now they usually come and visit as I did personally train both of them you know, I'm legendary heehaw" Roshi said grinning he could see the frustration that the brunet was giving off, the cute blonde hadn't said one word

"By the way, I didn't get your names" He said as he eyed them up and down

"Yeah sorry I'm Mina and this Rei" The blonde finally spoke

Rei had the dual persona of Sailor Mars and Mina was Venus, the last of the Sailor Scouts..

"So how come your looking for the boys?" Roshi said

"we're their girlfriends, and they stood us up, and they need to be taught to treat us better, I certainly hope Yamcha isn't seeing another girl." Rei said , she tended be the jealous type

Odd that the guys had not ever mentioned to Roshi that they had two smoking hot girlfriends

"well sorry, yeah sadly I've known that about Yamcha ever since he was my student he tends to be rather flirtatious you better hold on to him tight Missy, but like I said they should be here soon, so why don't you ladies get comfortable and go and enjoy the beach for a while, the ocean breeze could help to calm your nerves cutie" Roshi said eying Rei again

" sure, we did bring bathing suits can we use your bathroom to change, we won't be long" Rei said

Now after hearing that Roshi was getting excited and kind of horny, two cuties changing he'd be foolish to not let them so he said

"Of Course you can it's right over here" he pointed to the bathroom

"Your too kind, oh and we better not catch you peeking on us while we change or you'll be sorry." Mina the blonde said

Just outside of the world tournament stage and arena Yamcha and Krillin were talking to each other, strange how even that looked the same, wondering why they ended up there in the first place when they could have just as easily had ended up in the mountains or in a valley or whatever. Man this was strange, they thought it best to go see Master Roshi, he lived not that far from here, assuming there even was a Master Roshi, because if this was a different world he may not exist but Yamcha wanted to be sure.

"Hey Krillin, do you suppose that we head to Roshi's island to check things out" Yamcha said

"Sure Yamcha, I wonder if he knows anything about what is going on here, and maybe Goku is there" Krillin responded

"Could be, so what are we waiting for, let's go man" Yamcha said to his friend and fellow pupil of their Master

Back on the island the girls had indeed changed and it made his draw drop the site was breath taking he know that they were beautiful but he never thought in his wildness dreams that he'd ever witness such beauty, these two girls resembled goddesses and their bikini made that even more clear the bikini wear cute little numbers that barley covered their private areas but enough that they weren't naked close though, perhaps Roshi would have that heart attack after all..

" Thanks again for letting us stay here for Yamcha and Krillin" Mina and Rei said

"No problem at all ladies" Roshi said smiling

Just then on the other side of the island Roshi heard two other people approaching it could only be Krillin and Yamcha, who else Goku?

"Master, are you in, hey Master Roshi?" Yamcha said

So it was the boys after all...

"Back here you knuckleheads" Roshi said

As Yamcha and Krillin approached Roshi's voice he rounded the corner of his house and stopped then spoke to the guys

"Before you go any farther guys just wanted to ask you something, see just minutes before you showed up there were two very attractive women looking for ya, said that you were in cootes with them, is that true, and Krillin you know my rule if you ever get a girlfriend then I need to approve of her, and this one I totally approve, hehehe." Roshi said

What was the old codger go on about, what girlfriends?, the guys were rather confused, but Roshi was right they could hear the sound of girls laughing just on the other side of the island so maybe Roshi wasn't as full of it as they originally thought he was.

On the opposite of the island Rei and Mina were in a conversation and giggling

" I was wondering Mina, why you picked that little Verne Troyer looking guy, like as your boyfriend?" Rei said

Now Mina's face was starting to get red like a tomato

"His name is Krillin, OK and was that suppose to be a short joke? It's isn't funny" Mina responded

"Calm down Mina I was joking, he's cute but he is short and he has no nose weird?" Rei said

" Well Yamcha has already proven less loyal to you then Krillin has been to me so there" Mina said sticking her tongue out at her friend

"Yeah I better keep an eye on that man before I end up alone or worse with that creepy old man" Rei said getting a sudden chill

"So why aren't they here yet?" Mina said

"Not sure" Rei responded

Just then Yamcha and Krillin with Master Roshi came around the corner of the house to where the two girls were waiting

Krillin looked like he was going to pass out at the site of these to beauties in those skimpy swimming suits there luscious boobs almost falling out, and neither girl seemed to really mind that, it was as if Krillin's face was 50 shades of red, Yamcha had a noise bleed he had to cover it up of course, but this was quite the spectacle to be hold and these girls were interested in them, both guys tried to gain composer but were having difficulty in doing so, then they looked at Master Roshi they weren't sure but it looked as if he was enjoying himself but with those sunglasses on his face covering up his eyes it was hard to tell but they knew Master Roshi and what was about to happen.

"Took you guys long enough, we where starting to get worried that you'd stand us up again?" Rei said as she got up from the chair she was sitting in and went right up to Yamcha, Mina approached Krillin and both girls grabbed their respected guy's arms and went back to the chairs.

"Hi ya,uh" Krillin seemed rather at a loss for words while this cute girl was clinging all over him, of course and for some reason he couldn't quite place it but this cute blonde named Mina reminded him of Android 18 perhaps it was her blonde hair or her pretty face either way he was one lucky guy, Yamcha on the other hand loved every second of this this dark hair beauty named Rei was even prettier then Bulma and she seemed not to let anyone get her down, and she had a hint of purple in her hair maybe that was just the sunlight either way and he wasn't sure but he was madly in love but he didn't remember ever meeting her, maybe that was a side effect of that weird machine of Bulma's, if this was truly an alternate reality or world then Yamcha didn't care if he ever got back home he was happy here.

"So boys are you ready" Rei said

"Ready for what exactly" Yamcha said a little confused

"Everyone is at Goku's, and they wanted as all over there so that is why we came to get you" Mina said still clinging on to Krillin

"Goku's huh, alright, yeah let's go, wait who is everyone?" Yamcha said

" You know, everyone, Goku and Serena live there of course, with their children Rini and Gohan, I'm sure that by now Vegeta and Lita and Trunks and Ami are there, so everyone" Rei responded

"Can't wait" Yamcha said hesitantly Yamcha had never care much for Vegeta and wasn't about stop that now, they are no longer enemies but they aren't friends either, mainly due to the simple fact that Vegeta had stolen Bulma from him and even got her pregnant with his son Trunks the same boy that came from the future, but it didn't matter anyway as he and Bulma would never be together again and besides he wanted to give this Rei girl a chance she is really hot, and for whatever reason she liked him.

"So how are we going to get there guys?" Rei said

" We can all fly there, We'll give you a lift but hold on tight" Yamcha said looking at Rei

" ok, but Mina and I want to change back into our normal clothes don't want to embarrass are selves or make Serena feel dumber then she is." Rei said

It wasn't that Serena was truly stupid she just had the tenancy to be a little dense at times and Rei never missed the chance to rip on her friend for that reason, just like a best friend to rib on her friend all of the five scouts were all close friends and have been since they were little.

After a few minutes both girls emerged from the Kame House dressed in their normal outfits, they matched in tightness and length or lack there of. Rei and Mina both had backpacks as well must be were they put their suits

" Just make sure you don't drop us in the ocean, were not use to flying like you guys are" Mina said

Krillin knew as Mina climbed on his back that her boobs would brush up against his bald head, but he didn't really mind as she was cute and he liked her and that bow in her hair made her even cuter, he still had rather strong feelings for #18 but she wasn't here and he wasn't going to dwell on that he had also wondered if ChiChi was here but from what Rei said it didn't really sound like it, so this had to be an alternate world but Krillin didn't care even if it was he was happy, and glad to be able to see Goku again, they were best friends since they trained together under the Turtle hermit Master Roshi, who over the years has been like a father not so much a teacher, Krillin has the utmost respect for his Master.

"Aren't you coming Master?" Krillin said

"Nah, you kids have fun, oh Rei make sure to let your other friends know that they too are welcome to stop by anytime and have a beach party, please let Serena know, the summer's here are long and nice and warm, I look forward to meeting them all, heeheh" Master Roshi said to Rei

"We'll see old man not sure that Serena would be up to it and all, but maybe beside she has an eight year old daughter and probably wouldn't want a crusty old man like you near her, no offense, she's really protective of Rini." Rei said

"Oh well, stop by again" Master Roshi said

" Alright ladies hold on tight as off we go, Goku's isn't that far but Krillin head due east and we should be there in no time, Rei it could get bumpy so hold on." Yamcha said

Yamcha could feel Rei gently breathing on his neck, she had pressed her head into his back as she must been scared but she was tough and he liked that about her, and he also felt her boobs pressed up against his lower back she and Mina were riding piggyback as it was the safest way to transport the girls while flying, and they wanted to make good time so they flew rather fast

At Capsule Corps...

"Well, we better go, Kakarot is waiting so move it everyone" Vegeta snarled

"And so how do you suppose we get there, Vegeta, Ami and I can't fly" Lita said

" We can take you if you climb on our backs?" Trunks said

"Alright sounds fun, but scary" It was Ami who spoke this time

"And you'd better make sure that you hold on tight, because if you fall I won't come back for you." Vegeta snickered at his lovely wife

"Ok, why not, ready to give it a try Ami?" Lita responded ignoring Vegeta's stupid comment she know that was just his ego

"Alright" Ami said a little Nervous

"Don't worry, Ami just close your eyes and listen to my heartbeat and counts the beats and once you've made it to 100 we will have made it to Goku's, my father and I can fly fast." Trunks said trying to ease Ami's uncertainty

Unlike his father Trunks was a rather kind young man, he got that from his mother Bulma, obviously not his father

"Ok. I guess I'm ready" said Ami

"Then hop on ladies your chariots await" Trunks said

"What a fool" Vegeta said as he looked at his son Trunks

"Ouch you're heavy woman, will you try to take it easy" Vegeta sneered at Lita as she climbed on his back to get into position

"Your terrible, Vegeta, hahahaha, but I love you so I'll let that slide this time" Lita said

Next to Vegeta and Lita was Trunks and Ami, Trunks knew Ami was really nervous he was trying his best to keep her mind off of the idea but seeing as how none of the scouts could fly this was their only choice, This world seemed to be different in many ways these girls were all still rather young no older than Trunks in their twenties and some of them were married, case and point Lita to Trunk's father Vegeta and Serena to Goku, It wasn't that Trunks was worried that he wasn't going to exist as he already does back in his world, he is still a child but at least his parents were able to give birth to him before all of this happened, he often wondered if his frequent trips to the past had consciences to his life in the future but thanks to the help of the Z fighters he was able to save that world from not only Androids 17 and 18 but the vile creature Cell, the future was at peace and Gohan could rest in peace, that was the Gohan he knew not the kid that he was going to see at Goku's but his best friend and mentor. Trunks could feel Ami getting restless so he once again instructed her to hold on as tight as she could and to also close her eyes and concentrate on listening and counting his heartbeat, after a nod from his father they took flight and were on the way to Goku's, it would be only a matter of time before they made it to Goku's Ami really wasn't all that heavy heck he'd trained in harsher conditions to become a Super Saiyan and for whatever reason he couldn't seem to be able to do that here, this was truly the greatest adventure of Trunks young life.

Back at Goku's...

Goku saw Vegeta and Trunks landing and they were carrying the girls on their backs, now why hadn't Goku thought of that...

Goku had the tendency to be kind of slow, Serena his wife was the same way they were perfect for each other

"Ami, we're here, Ami you can open your eyes now and climb down" Trunks said sweetly

"Alright, thanks for the ride, I did what you said and it really helped." Ami said

" Well I enjoyed the ride even if was on Vegeta's back" Lita said

"Whatever, woman, we're here aren't we?" Vegeta responded

Vegeta saw Goku at the entrance of his house and he greeted them kindly

"Come on inside everyone lunch is almost ready" Goku said

They all walked into Goku's and Lita and Ami went into the Kitchen to see if Serena needed a hand with anything, Vegeta and Trunks sat down in the living room with Goku, well Trunks sat down anyway, Vegeta kind of learned against the wall with his armed folded across his chest he seemed annoyed or that was just typical of his one time rival.

"Kakarot where are dumb and dumber and why aren't they here" Vegeta said rather annoyed

"Well Vegeta, I'm sure we'll see them soon enough and don't call them that they are Yamcha and Krillin" Goku said

He knew that Vegeta and Yamcha don't get along, but Krillin had once spared Vegeta's life at Goku's request so why was Vegeta bashing them

"Goku honey the phone, it's Master Roshi" Serena said from the other room

"I'd better take this call" Goku said getting up from his favorite chair in the living room to answer the phone in the hallway

"Goku, it's Roshi, so Yamcha and Krillin were just here and are headed you way, they had some real cuties with them said their names were Rei and Mina, I'd really like to meet Serena" Roshi said

"Well maybe sometime, and Rei and Mina are friends of Serena's, Vegeta and Trunks are here too." Goku said

"Vegeta? what the?" Roshi said

"Relax old man he's not the enemy, were in peace time and it feels good I must say." Goku responded

"Well just thought I'd let you know, talk with you soon" Roshi said

"Yeah we'll all come by sometime" Goku said

Goku hung up the phone and then he heard the girls in kitchen and heard what they were talking about while he went back into the living room to join Vegeta and Trunks

"Wow Serena, Rini sure is getting big, she is growing up healthy and Gohan is a little cutie too, you are truly blessed with a nice family" Ami said smiling at the children as the kids helped by setting the places on the table

" Thank you Ami, and I am blessed, and I have good friends like you and Lita, and Rei and Mina, Gohan is such a good little helper I'm glad to have him as my son, stepson but still my son, and Rini is my perfect little Angel" Serena said looking at the kids

"Wish I could convince Vegeta to have another child, but he barely acknowledges his own son, so I don't press it, Trunk is not only helpful but also good looking too." Lita said glancing into the living room were the Saiyans were

"Easy Lita, he is technically your son also, don't get carried away now, besides Trunks is my boyfriend not yours" Ami said

"True, but it never hurts to keep your options open," Lita responded

A brief pause then all the girls giggled a little

Then they heard Goku tell Serena that their other friends were almost there, so Rei and Mina were bringing Yamcha and Krillin with them or was the other way around, they probably got to fly first class on their boyfriend's backs, just as Lita and Ami had moments ago.

Goku went to the front door just as he heard the rest of the gang arrive, it was as Master Roshi had said Yamcha and Krillin had Serena's other two friends Rei and Mina with them, Rei was dating Yamcha and Mina was with Krillin, The two girls climbed down from their boyfriends backs and as Mina was dismounting Krillin she bent down and planted a juicy kiss right on his bald head, his face got redder then a tomato, it was cute Goku and Krillin had been best friends every since Goku could remember, they trained under Roshi as kids, about Gohan and Rini's age.. then Goku was interrupted from thought when Krillin said something

"Hey buddy, it'd been awhile so how are you doing and how's Serena?"

"yes it has Krillin and she's good, she's just about finished lunch hope your hungry, and Gohan has been asking about you." Goku said

"Really, not surprised that she made more then enough food, I've seen how you eat it's amazing you haven't choked yet, hahahah" Krillin said

True Goku has always had an appetite and shovel's food in without swallowing it, He may be the world's protector but he has always had poor table manners, Vegeta isn't much different must be a Saiyan trait

"Well come inside, Vegeta and the others are already here" Goku said inviting in his friends

"Vegeta is here?" it was Yamcha that responded

Goku could see how uneasy Yamcha was with the fact that Vegeta was in Goku's house and the fact that Goku seemed so causal about it, Yamcha has never really cared for Vegeta and Vegeta felt the same way

"Ok, everybody time for lunch help yourselves" Serena said

After they all sat down and just as Krillin had thought Goku and Vegeta dug right in not taking the time to swallow, the girls were more respectful and passed the remaining food around the table so that everyone got something to eat, He noticed that Mina who was seating next to him put her hand in his lap and smiled at him, Krillin loved it when she was affectionate towards him, he had to think of a way that he could make this a permanent thing, Mina and him that was, that was it he'd purpose to her and hoped she'd accept, but for some reason he already know the answer and it would be yes, these girls really loved them, that made Krillin happy, and he hadn't been for a while, Next to Mina was Rei and Yamcha they were sharing a piece of chicken, across the table was Trunks and Ami and they were doing the Lady and the Tramp thing with a piece of spaghetti Ami was looking the opposite direction and so was Trunks then their lips met in a Kiss, it was cute after that they started to laugh, Now for the kids Gohan and Rini seat next to each other and held hands and then this wasn't a big surprise No Affection was being shown between Vegeta and Lita, except that Krillin could see Lita trying to break Vegeta's rough exterior and every time she got close he'd push her away, lastly Krillin saw his buddy Goku at the head of the table with Serena right next to him smiling and whipping his mouth after shovels full of food, Krillin could sense the love around the room and was really happy that the world was at peace...

In the darkest region of the world sits an old castle, basically crumbling to the ground, the place screamed evil and that is exactly what dwelt there, this was the home to Queen Beryl a vile sorceress and Sailor Moon's arch enemy, Beryl despised Serena and her friends and always has.

Beryl's two must trusted subordinates Moonite and Zoyite were there to serve their Queen, Moonite has long silver hair and he kind of resembled the villain from Final Fantasy 7 Sephiroth, Zoyite was a beautiful skinny woman with curly blonde hair but both had a very evil glow in their eyes, a yellowish glow. Their loyalty knew no bounds.

"Your highness, if I may I have devised a little plan to rid us of those bothersome Sailor Scouts, By using my necromantic powers I could revive Goku's worst foe Frieza, with your approval of course."Moonite spoke bowing respectfully to his Queen

Beryl's eyes got really wide at the sound of having Frieza return to the world he was a god, the most evil being that lived, merciless like herself Beryl had a kindred spirit with Frieza though they had never really met.

"Yes, Moonite, at once I should really like to met this lord Frieza, think of the trouble that the two us could cause it would be beautiful, and Serena and Goku would pay with their lives, as I'm sure Frieza wants nothing more then to have Goku suffer for what he did to him." Beryl said

"As you wish my Queen, I shall get started at once." Moonite said and Zoyite nodded in agreement

"go now, waste not a moment, I'm excited, just wait Sailor Moon, I shall yet have my revenge" Queen Beryl said

It was now mid afternoon and everyone at Goku's house was full and had moved into living room to relax and talk, Goku had offered to do the dishes and asked Krillin to help so that Serena could put up her feet and spend some time with her friends Just then Ami came into the kitchen she wanted to help, Goku said sure there were a lot of dishes, then Krillin felt now was the time to tell Goku his plan, he knew that Ami would keep the secret he wasn't too sure about Goku though he had to tell someone.

"Hey Goku?" Krillin said sort of nervous

"What is it Krillin?" Goku said as he handed Krillin a plate to dry

"Well, see you know that I'm really crazy about Mina, and well I kinda want to ah well you know" Krillin was having a hard time spilling it

"Krillin are you trying to say that you want to marry Mina?" it was Ami this time that responded

"Yeah" Krillin said blushing a little not only was Ami pretty but she was smart as well he couldn't help but to feel like Ami resembled Bulma in a way maybe that is why Trunks was with her you know that whole every guy mets a girl that resembles his mother in one way or another

" Krillin you dog, I didn't know, well heck yeah man, I happy for you, you know that we're best friends after all, as long as I get to be your best man than it is alright with me." Goku said

Krillin looked over at Ami and she smiled back she was a very friendly person and he knew that she wouldn't tell the others unless Krillin wanted her to, which he didn't he wanted it to be a surprise

"Goku make sure you don't say anything,ok, Krillin is counting on us to keep it quiet" Ami said

"yeah, I got ya, My lips are sealed" Goku responded

"Thanks you guys, I'm glad that I have friends like you" Krillin said

"No problem Krillin what are friends for after all, I've got your back, always have and always will" Goku said and Ami nodded in response

With the dishes finished Goku, Krillin and Ami returned to the gang, as they walked into the living room Goku sat down next to Serena and embraced her she had saved his favorite chair just the way he had left it before they went into the kitchen to eat, Ami sat down next to Trunks and cuddled with him, Rei was sitting on Yamcha's lap, Vegeta and Lita where on the love seat across from Trunks and Ami who where next to Yamcha and Rei on the couch, Mina was sitting with her legs crossed on the attman and motioned for Krillin to join her he'd sit on the floor next to the attaman, Just as Goku had shut his eyes, Gohan and Rini came up to their parents and asked Serena a question

"Mommy, can Gohan and I go outside to play?" Rini said cheerfully

"I don't mind sweetie, but stay close to the house, don't wonder off too far it will be dark soon and I want you to be back before dark understood" Serena said to her daughter

"Yes, I do mommy, thanks, I love you" Rini said giving Serena a hug then she went over to Goku and hugged him as well

And just like that the kids were once again outside to continue their playing

"Ah, they're the cutest" Rei said she loved how close the two kids were it was these moments in life that mean the most.

Outside it was still daylight for maybe a few more hours and at the edge of the woods Gohan stopped and asked Rini if she wanted to explore a little, they promised not to go very far, so they'd just go into the woods and stay within view of the house

Rini was happy to get this opportunity to explore with Gohan, she really liked him, he was both really cool and funny and cute, she knew that they were siblings but they are not blood related so it didn't matter, they were siblings in name only.

"Hey Rini, want me to teach you fly?" Gohan said

Rini always wanted to learn how to fly and thought that it would be a lot of fun if Gohan and his friends could do it so could she

"yeah, you'll teach me?" She said

"of course" Gohan said

" So the first step to learning how to fly is to focus your Ki" Gohan said

"Key, like as in unlocking something?" Rini asked

" No Ki, it means spiritual energy, all living things on our planet have a spiritual energy that when tapped into we can use to our advantage like shooting energy blasts or even flying" Gohan said

"Spiritual energy? Alright so how do I do that?" She said

"Ok so relax yourself, clear your mind of thought and try to focus your inner Ki to your core, I'll show you." Gohan said as he went into a somewhat meditative state closing his eyes and focusing his breathing and then he started to float upwards

"Oh wow, that is cool" Rini said in amazement

"See it really isn't that hard but you have to focus now you try" Gohan said

"Ok" Rini said trying to calm he mind

A few minutes later she could feel herself weightless as if she really were flying, she had closed her eyes to focus and it wasn't hard for her to clear her mind as a child it came pretty easily kids are always changing their minds so for her to clear her mind it wasn't hard, Just then she heard Gohan saying that she had done it she opened her eyes and there he was on the ground, she really was in the air, she actually was really high in the air, it was kind of scary but fun, now how was she going to get down?

"Gohan? How do I come down? Gohan" Rini said panicking

"You have to do the same thing again try to remain calm" Gohan said

"Gohan I can't I'm scared" Rini said almost crying and just like that she started to fall and she was falling fast, picking up speed as she was headed to the ground the momentum was pulling her down faster and faster, till she nearly took out Gohan, he had stepped in her line of fire to stop her falling and catch her and just like that she did fall knocking pretty hard into him, which forced both of them to hit the ground, Gohan first and Rini falling on him, It had knocked the wind out of both the kids for a brief second then they got up, Rini had Gohan pinned to the ground and she liked this position so she didn't budge, after locking eyes with Gohan she lend in closer and gave him a big kiss on his lips he seemed rather shocked at first and not sure what to do so he kissed her back and just like that they had their first kiss, ah it was really cute, Gohan had always liked Rini more then a friend and now they were officially a couple just like the others were, what would everyone say, oh shoot it was getting dark and they had to head home so they got up and then started to walk towards the house when Rini stopped and held out her hand motioning for Gohan to take it and so he acknowledged it and they continued onwards holding hands, then as they were walking Rini said

"Thank you so much for today Gohan, I enjoy being with you, and well I love you"

"No problem Rini, I love you too, and wow you really flew I'm impressed not too many people can get it so quickly, your a fast learner" Gohan said

" Yeah that was cool, maybe we can teach Mom and the others you think, that'd be cool and probably funny as well" Rini said laughing

"I don't see why not, Dad is probably a better teacher then I am so I'll ask him, it would be fun to watch anyway" Gohan said smiling at his "girlfriend/sister"

"Let's see if we can do it tomorrow, let's ask our parents tonight after we get back" Rini said with excitement

"Sounds good to me Rini" Gohan said and both kids laughed and still holding hands had made it back home and went inside, it was now dusk they had made good on their promise to Serena to be back before dark.

Speaking of dark returning to Queen Beryl's Castle..

Moonite made good on his word and had indeed revived the vile space lizard Frieza, and he is as evil as they come. Just by looking at Frieza, Moonite had chills running down his spine and that is rare as Moonite has a rather cold exterior and doesn't tend to get worried or scared easily perhaps that is why Zoyite likes him. For what Moonite could tell this Frieza character seemed rather unstable or perhaps that was because of the revival process, he was a distinguish creature and he repulsed Moonite, Moonite had to swallow the bile coming up in his throat he thought that this was a really, really bad idea, but if his queen demanded it then it was done.

"So, what is the meaning of all this" Frieza demanded

"I had my most loyal Subordinate Moonite bring you back from the dead so that you could get even with Goku and his friends, you of course remember Goku, don't you?" Queen Beryl said

Queen Beryl could see that she had pinched a nerve in Frieza as his eyes started to grow a horrible red color and he showed no signs of not letting his angry go, this was a perfect plan, Frieza would dispose of his rival Goku and then Beryl would get even with Moon, oh how she hated Sailor Moon and her friends, If it was any consolation then she too felt what Frieza felt, after all Goku had left him for dead but it was Vegeta's boy Trunks who had delivered the final blow. Then he spoke..

"Yes I remember them, and that Goku he is that thorn in my side a stupid monkey that managed to defeat me oh how I despise that filthy Saiyan, rrrrgh"

"You can certainly have your revenge my sweet" Beryl said

Frieza took a moment to look around and take in these weird surroundings, he appeared to be in some short of throne room of a castle, the decor was sinister looking spikes and the like all around a skull on the throne where this Beryl woman sat, she was breath taking beautiful, she wore a long black dress that nearly touched the ground and her breasts were the size of two ripe melons, perky looking and she wore a crown on her head, her hair the color of fire, and the evil look in her eye, he was in love, he wasn't sure what love was but he felt a connection with her but who was this woman and why was she acting so friendly, Frieza couldn't put it all together but he was itching for the opportunity for revenge and he would do whatever he has too to achieve it, even if it is by teaming up with these strange beings.

End of Chapter Two, Chapter Three is on the way..


	3. Chapter 3

Cosmically in Love:

A Dragon ball Z and Sailor Moon crossover fanfic

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the rights to either of these Animes

Chapter Three

The sun was high in sky it was still early morning perhaps it was a little after 10am and the gang was all gathered outside Goku's house. Today was going to be an interesting day to say the least because today the Sailor Scouts would be learning how to fly. It was really the children's idea Gohan and Rini had approached their parents last night after they had gotten back from playing and asked them if they wanted to learn how to fly, Goku of course thought it was a rather fun idea, Serena was on board but they had to convince the others. With a little hesitation mostly from Ami, the scouts had all agreed that it would be fun, Ami never liked to fly that was for sure, but if she could learn to do it herself then perhaps she'd feel a lot better about it and if Trunks was her teacher then she didn't mind. Everyone had stayed over the night before mostly because it had been a while since everyone was together like that, and it wouldn't be the last time either.

From the look of excitement and hesitation on the Scouts faces, they were ready for the first lesson in flight, the control of Ki, this was going to be interesting.

"Alright ladies, so I will begin with the utmost basic principle of flight, and that is learning to control your Ki, now Ki is the Spiritual energy that all living things have from within, and I will teach you how to channel it and control it, any questions?" Goku had said

It was silent for a moment then Serena said

"I don't get it? We have this energy inside of us?"

" Of course you don't get it, your brain is too small to understand it, just be quite and listen, ditz" Rei said mockingly

"Ouch Rei, why are always so mean to me? What did I ever do to you?" Serena responded

Goku could tell that Rei wasn't trying to be mean to Serena, she was always like that, it is just Rei being Rei, Serena seemed to be on the verge of tears, she has a hard time controlling her emotions she was rather sensitive, especially when Rei made fun of her, this was going to be a long day...

"Alright let's move on, first I'll show you how it's done, no watch carefully as this can be the tricky part." Goku continued

Just like that Goku had closed his eyes and focused his energy to the center of his body making calm and slow breathing noises, after all it takes concentration and proper breathing to focus the Ki. Then Goku had lifted off the ground and was floating there, this was the easy part as Goku had learned to fly the same way at Kami's place high above the world, Kami was the Earth's guardian and a very knowledgeable alien, Kami was from the planet Namek and he and Piccolo were once one being but that was irrelevant as Kami didn't seem to exist here in this world, Goku couldn't explain it but he didn't see Piccolo here either, and Piccolo had stayed behind in case there was a threat to the safety of the earth. Goku had gotten lost in thought again and before he had realized it he was really high in the sky still just floating there but then he opened his eyes and he could see the reaction on the scouts faces, mostly they were excited but it was going to be there turn next so he better come back down.

"Wow, Goku is really high up there and we can do that too?" That would be Serena again

"Don't worry mommy, papa Goku is an expert at this, Gohan told me that." Rini said trying to ease her mother into it

"Yeah I know that sweetie, I trust Goku but I don't think I can do this" Serena said nervously

"alright, now you girls try and remember try to focus and center your Ki" Goku said as he came down from the sky

Goku could see the girls struggling but eventually they'd get it, Serena was having the most difficulty and would require more private lessons, she was cute but that wasn't going to be enough to get her to fly, she was frustrated and not focused and then he saw that Rei was the first girl to take flight, then Lita and Mina, Ami was having trouble too, three out of five not too bad, then Rini joined the others in the sky, looks like Gohan had been teaching her and she was pretty good at it.

"huh, look guys I did it, I'm really flying, looks like I'm number one now Serena, hahaha" Rei said

"Shut up Rei, I'm trying my best here" Serena said

"well this is fun don't you agree Mina?" It was Lita this time both her and Mina had also flown Now Rini was doing swimming motions like the back stroke and whatever, she was really enjoying the whole flying thing. Goku looked and Ami and Serena were still on the ground, Trunks had moved closer to Ami to try and get her to relax a bit, now Serena was collapsed on the ground with her hands in fists as if she was going to have have a temper tantrum like a child, she had tears in her eyes too, Goku knew what he had to do for his lovely wife

"Serena, why don't you come with me I'll work with you separately, Yamcha, Krillin why don't you guys stay here and help the others, we'll be back soon" Goku said

"Sure thing Goku" Yamcha said and Krillin agreed

Now Goku had grabbed Serena by the hand and they walked around the side of the house, Vegeta was leaning against the house in a trance like state, he acknowledge Goku as he walked by but never said a word just nodded, he was board and didn't care one way or another if the scouts learned to fly or not. Goku noticed that Vegeta didn't care and that really didn't surprise him in the least, Vegeta was a rather egotistical person and rather cocky, no wonder he and Lita were so good for each other, Serena's hands were sweating, perhaps she was nervous. Then they stopped no one else was around just Goku and Serena.

"OK, let's try this again, so remember Serena you need to calm down and try to focus your breathing, you can do this, I believe in you." Goku said

"I know I just don't get it Goku" Serena said

"Here just close your eyes and try not to think about anything and your Ki will come out on it's own, you have to have faith in yourself, I know you can do it" Goku said smiling at Serena

"OK, honey I'll try it for you" She said

Then they heard Ami on the other side of the house, sounded like she finally had mastered flight and was rather excited sounding

"Trunks, look I'm really flying and I'm not scared anymore" Ami said from the other side of the house

"Even Ami got it, I'm useless Goku, just give it up" Serena said tears in her eyes again she was about to cry again

"Never doubt yourself Serena, your not useless, it just takes you longer then the others, that's OK, I wasn't able to fly right away also, it took awhile, and I was only a little older then Gohan when I did it" Goku said

Then Goku leaned in closer and kissed Serena on her lips, she still had tears in her eyes but kissing her made her feel better about not being able to fly, they would stay out here as long as it took.

"really, your the greatest Goku, OK I'll try again." Serena said

Back at the Castle of Queen Beryl..

Beryl could see the unease in Frieza's eyes he was pacing the floor his tail hitting the cold concrete as he walked back and forth, why was he so uneasy

"Frieza, why are pacing the floor like that?" Beryl said

"The reason, if you must know is I'm trying to located Goku, but for some reason I can't find him, I can't sense his Ki, but he must be here somewhere" Frieza responded

"well I did send some of my henchmen out to scout for him, in locations that he is most likely to be like the World tournament stage, the Capsule Corps building in West City, his Master's house on that remote island, etc.." Beryl said with a smirk on her beautiful face

"Ah, Beryl, you have proven yourself to be worthy of my affections, but first comes revenge understood" Frieza snarled

Wow, Frieza had just admitted that he liked Beryl, she was shocked but relieved at the same time, she knew he would want his revenge and nothing more, he only wanted to make that monkey pay

Returning to Goku's house...

Now it was mid afternoon and finally Serena was able to take flight

"Look Goku, I'm doing it, I'm Flying Goku" Serena said

"Kind of makes you feel like your the king of the world right? Or queen in your case hon" Goku said, he knew that was a corny line but he thought it was fitting somehow

" So, to come back down just do the same thing, and that's all there is to it" Goku said

"Alright" Serena said

After she came back down they rejoined the others, they could see that the other girls had landed and were sitting on the ground giggling and then Lita said  
"Goku, that was really fun, did you do it too Serena?"

"Yeah I'll show you" Serena responded

Just like that Serena took flight and she was smiling as she did it

"Yay, you did it Mommy, I'm so happy for you" Rini said smiling

Her mother was really flying, then her other friends Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina all took flight to join Serena, the scouts were all in the air Ami seemed a little uncoordinated trying to keep her balance but other than that they were flying and since the can fly they no longer need the guys to give them a lift, and just like that the guys had joined the girls in the sky, and so Goku had an idea, he thought that maybe they should all fly to Master Roshi's

"So want to go to Master Roshi's for a party, we can bring bathing suits and Vegeta and I will get some food and we can all hang out at the beach for a while celebrating your girls flying" Goku said

"OK, yes let's go" Serena said

Then they all landed to get there suits and some supplies, After they got to Roshi's he and Vegeta would fly into town and get the food, Goku thought however first that he would have to call Roshi and let him know that they were on the way

"Hey Roshi, it's Goku, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if we all stopped by for a bit the girls want to swim" Goku said on the phone as he called his former Master

"Of course, hahahah, I'd love to see the girls again" Roshi responded

"See ya soon" Goku said hanging up the phone

Perhaps this was a mistake because if Goku knew what Roshi would say if he saw all the girls at once in bathing suits then he might have a heart attack

And just like that he joined the others and off they flew to Roshi's place

The first place that the henchmen of Beryl's had searched was Capsule Corps, no one was home but they managed to trash the place, so they moved on, they had two more places to search The Kame House and the world tournament stage, so the henchmen went next to the tournament stage and once again no Goku, so they decided to check out the Kame house

Just then Goku and the others had landed at the Kame House, Roshi was in heaven as he never expected that Serena would be so damn cute, those big doh eyes and blonde pigtails drove him crazy, and that body hard to believe with a figure like that, that she ever had a kid but there she was a smaller version of Serena in pink curly pigtails, she looked no older then Goku's son Gohan, he was getting big, and he looked more and more like Goku every day, Roshi knew that this was going to be a nice day.

"Come on in everyone, and ladies feel free to change in my bathroom, and three of you can use the upstairs bedroom to change as well, hehehe" Roshi smirked

Then the girls went to go change into their bathing suits, Lita and Rei used the downstairs bathroom and Serena, Rini, Ami, and Mina all went upstairs to change, like Goku said he and Vegeta would fly to town and as they were gone a helicopter had flown by scouting out the Kame House, Beryl's henchmen had finally located the Z fighters, they were on the island as expected, this was perfect so instead of causing a scene, the henchmen decided to report back to Beryl.

The scouts all came out of the Kame House in sexy bathing suits, once again Mina and Rei had on their skimpy bikinis and Rini was wearing a one piece bathing suit with pink frilly things on it, Serena had on a white bikini with those frilly things too, Ami had on a blue two piece and Lita was wearing a bikini that really showed off her double D's, Roshi was once again smitten, these young girls would end up killing him, death by love was there any better way to go.

Yamcha, Krillin, and Trunks were on the beach talking when their women came over to them, Rini and Gohan had already gone in the water, and they were splashing the water at Serena and Lita who were in the beach chairs, Goku and Vegeta weren't gone all that long, they returned shortly with food, they brought it into the Kame House and then they went out to join the others

"We're back, there wasn't much of a wait, so we were able to get the food and get back." Goku said

After a few moments the Henchmen had returned to Beryl's Castle to report their findings,

"Queen Beryl we have located the Sailor Scouts they are with the Z fighters as expected and they are having some kind of party at the Kame House" The lead Henchman said

"Very well done, so Frieza ready to go crash this party?" Beryl said

"Yes, but you wait here, I want to handle this alone, Henchmen where is this island house" Frieza demanded

" Just southwest of the South City so go north from here and you can't miss it sir" The henchmen said

"Very well done" Frieza said as he snapped that Henchman's neck

ooh Frieza was as every bit as evil as Beryl and hoped he'd be, then before she knew he was gone, he was going to find Goku and kill him, Beryl would go to help if he needed it, seems Frieza has a bit of an ego problem and doesn't rely on help

Moonite interjected " My Queen, I don't trust that Frieza character he seems that he'd turn on anyone who tried to help him, be careful my liege"

"He's right your Highness, I don't trust him either" Zoyite said

Now Beryl was getting annoyed and wouldn't tolerate is insubordination from the two most loyal servants that she had or so she thought, beryl would have to keep an eye on these two.

"Moonite, Zoyite, don not question my motives,EVER, understand, I trust Frieza and even love him so do not ever defy me" Queen Beryl said kind of annoyed

"So sorry, Queen Beryl it will never happen again, I promise" Moonite said bowing respectfully Zoyite did the same

"Good now ready my ship, my woman's intuition tells me that Frieza might be needing some help, even though he doesn't want it, cause if the scouts interfere then I'll have to stop them from hurting my Frieza" Queen Beryl said

"Yes, at once your Highness" Moonite said

Back at the Kame House

Goku and Serena were snuggling together in the beach chair, next to them was Vegeta and Lita Vegeta was putting some suntan lotion on Lita's back, Rei and Yamcha were sitting on the beach with their feet in the water, Trunks and Ami were with Rini and Gohan in the water swimming, so where did Mina and Krillin go?

On the far side of the island far away from the others Krillin and Mina were walking hand and hand in the water, Krillin had asked Mina to come with him because he was about to ask her a certain question and wanted it to be special, just as special as Mina was to him. Then he stopped to look out at the ocean, the breeze was nice and the salt water was cool on his skin when the waves splashed their feet, Krillin now looked at the tall beauty standing next to him, she really wasn't all that tall about 5'3 but compared to Krillin she had at least a foot on him he stood at 4'0 even, he got down on one knee and produced the ring that he had bought a few days before, this was it he was going to purpose to the love of his life.

When Krillin had gotten down on one knee Mina knew what it meant, she was getting excited and started to blush a little, she really wanted to be with Krillin for the rest of her life so when he purposed she'd so say yes.

"Mina, um well, as you know, we've been dating ever since I first met you two years ago, and these past two years have been the most wonderful years of my life, and well I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you, so ah, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" Krillin said

Mina was overwhelmed with joy, that special moment of her Twenty Three years on this planet all lead up to this moment, she better say something, and then she said

"oh Krillin, yes, of course I'll marry you" Mina said

"Wow, really, that's wonderful, we have to tell the others" Krillin said

"of course, but first, this is for you" Mina said as she reached down to kiss him square on his lips, she could feel his warm breath on hers as their lips met, she was in love and this had just become the best day of her life

At a fast speed like a flash of lighting Frieza flew right to the Kame House, with a sinister smile on his fast he stopped and survey the island, he could see what appeared to be children playing in water , and then he circled the island and something interesting caught his eye he saw that little dwarf guy Krillin with a beautiful blonde with a bow in her her, this must be one of those Sailor Scouts that Beryl hates so much, odd he didn't see Goku but this he could use to his advantage so he closed in on Krillin and the blonde this was going to be fun, he thought as that grin crept over his face, the sun was slowly setting making an ominous aura around him.

The sun was setting and a cool breeze from the ocean came over Krillin and a sudden chill, he wasn't really sure but he had this feeling that something horrible was about to happen and unfortunately for Krillin whenever he got these feelings they usually came true, almost back with the others and holding Mina's hand he stopped when he noticed a figure in the sky with the setting sun behind it, who or what was it, and why was Krillin so scared, when the figure became clear and Krillin saw it his heart went in his thoart, he knew exactly who it was, but he thought that he was dead, so why was he here, why was Frieza alive?

Krillin had to figure out how he could get Goku's attention none of them could sense Frieza coming or even prepare for the inevitable events that would surely happen, he was screwed the only one who had any hope of defeating Frieza was Goku, Not today, why of all days was this most vile creature here, this was a happy day, but now he felt that in some way he had to protect his Mina, He couldn't think fast enough, and he couldn't run either, what did Mina think, he was sure that she was terrified her hands wear shaking and she felt that cold chill, and then it hit Krillin, he yelled for help

"Goku! Goku! come here help Goku"

What was Krillin yelling for, Goku was woken up by his friends cries, so he ran as fast as he could to were Krillin was, the others had run over there as well, as Goku had reached were Krillin and Mina were he stopped dead in his tracks, he knew the source of Krillin's fear as he too saw it, there up in the sky looming over the beach like a plaque with the setting sun behind him was none other then Frieza, that most evil of villains that Goku had barely manged to defeat once before, but he was dead wasn't he, Trunks had delivered that final blow, none of this was happening it couldn't be real, it was to terrible to be real, and then he spoke

"Ah so there you are Goku, it's been too long, you do remember me don't you? If not then perhaps this will jog your memory" Frieza said raising one finger lining it up directly at Krillin

Within a brief moment time stood still and then Frieza's death beam had connected with it's target, Krillin was Dead before he even hit the ground, the death beam that Frieza shot had gone right through Krillin's heart, he lay there motionless on the sand, this was horrible Goku seethed with anger he seemed to loss all focus and in a rage his hair started to change from it's normal black color to a golden yellow, and his eyes now burning with hatred at the lose of his best friend glew a bright green, Goku had once again transformed into a Super Saiyan, it was a spectacle that the Scouts had never seen Serena though he looked hotter as a blonde, the other girls were amazed as well, but Mina, Mina could only sit there with her hands folded between her legs next to her now dead fiancee, Krillin was gone and Mina had just lost the love of her life, this was unreal who was Frieza and why kill Krillin, now she was pissed this monster was going to pay, Krillin meant everything to her.

"KRILLIN,no Krillin, KRILLIN" Mina cried in a fit of rage

Goku saw Mina stand up and she then shouted out Venus power and within a flash of light Mina had become Sailor Venus, he knew that she only wanted to avenge Krillin but honestly what good could she really do, Goku was truly the only person that could kill Frieza, and although Goku the kind hearted Saiyan who could never take a life would claim Frieza's it was now personal and no one else would ever again suffer at the hands of this tyrant.

Mina shouted out Love Love beam, this blast of energy that she shot out from her tiara that was intended to hit Frieza missed as he saw it coming and dodged it last minute, phew that could have hurt he thought, these Scouts were serious fighters when they want to be, no wonder Beryl hated them, but he didn't bother with her his target was the newly transformed Goku, ah that was the Goku he remembered the same one from their battle on Namek, he was the only true foe that Frieza had ever truly met with.

Rini had never been more scared in her entire life, she had buried her face in her mother's hip clinging really tightly to Serena, all she wanted was for that horrible creature to disappear for good, poor uncle Krillin, and Aunt Mina seemed to be a former shell of her rather cheerful self, it was worse then a nightmare.

Serena knew that Rini was terrified and she also was scared but knew that Goku would avenge Krillin's death, he was his best friend after all, and the safety of his friends and family was his top priority, the reaction of most of the Z warriors and the Sailor Scouts was the same deep seeded fear, a fear that made everyone uneasy, Goku did not want to have the fight here with too many innocent people and the children they should never have to witness this kind of fear, Gohan was frozen stiff also clinging to Serena, his new Mother her skin felt warm and he felt safe with her.

Master Roshi had heard the commotion outside but wasn't able to move he too saw the horrible Frieza from within the Kame House, but wow never had he in his wildest dreams had believed that Goku was capable of such a transformation, it was incredible, so this was a Super Saiyan, amazing, oh poor Krillin, he was like the son he never had, he would be missed, but that made Mina available, no Roshi needed to control his urges and not make any moves on the girls.

Oh great, Vegeta couldn't believe it not Frieza, anybody but freaking Frieza, he thought that Trunks had surly defeated that tyrant, he had once been in league with Frieza but defected after he learned the truth that it was really Frieza who killed everyone on his home planet of Vegeta including his father the King, his Mother the queen, ever Saiyan that crossed the tyrant. Why had he returned? And now witnessing Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan was breathtaking he remember when he was one, how exhilarating that felt, Go get him Kakarot.. he thought to himself, what had Lita thought she now grabbed onto Vegeta's arm nearly pulling it out of his socket, man she was a strong woman, she would have made one hell of a Saiyan.

Ami had to close her eyes as she clanged onto Trunks, she had never in her life witnessed such fear, this creature was hideous and that evil smile as he killed Krillin, oh poor Mina, her best friend had just lost everything that she held dear, what would Ami do in that same situation. Krillin was going to purpose to Mina, but now they wouldn't have a future together, Goku looked positively angry he had lost his best friend and now he looked cool with the blonde but it too was kind of scary. Trunks couldn't believe it either not Frieza, why was Frieza here, he had cut Frieza clean into two but somehow he had come back for revenge, Goku you are our only hope, he thought as Ami had a death grip on his arm, she was clearly scared as he was sure that all the other Scouts had been, he looked over to Yamcha and Rei they were hugging each other really tightly, Rei couldn't stand the site of that vile creature and what he did to Krillin that was horrible poor Mina she well never be the same after today and that was a shame as Mina was usually so cheerful.

Two of the girls Ami and Rei had came over to Mina who was once again slumped over Krillin's dead body she was in no condition to fight, it was all on Goku, who now was in the air face to face with Frieza and they were locking eyes and the hatred seethed, And Krillin was permanently dead as neither Kami or Piccolo was here, no dragon balls either, so when someone died in this world it was for keeps, Krillin would be missed terribly.

"Frieza, you have gone way to far this time and now what you have done is unforgivable, I will Fight you but not here, you already succeeded in killing my best friend Krillin, and he never did anything to you" Goku said

"Yes I know but I wanted to get your attention Goku and I wanted to fight you at your best." Frieza boasted

"Have it your way Frieza, come with me we will fight I know a place were there are no others and we can fight to our full potential as you wanted" Goku said

"Alright, lead the way Goku" Frieza said

And just like that they were gone...

End of Chapter Three, Chapter Four is on it's way...


	4. Chapter 4

Cosmically in Love  
A Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon Crossover fanfic

Disclaimer: I still don't have any of the rights to either of these two Animes

Chapter Four

Goku was still seething with angry as he looked over his shoulder at Frieza who he was leading away from the others so they could settle the score once and for all, Krillin didn't deserve to die, he was going to marry Mina and a wedding would have been just what they needed to make this life perfect, but no Frieza had other plans, it was surreal that Frieza was even here, like this was a bad dream or something at least it appeared to be that way but no he was here and Goku had to avenge his fallen friend, Frieza would pay.

"I think we're far enough away Saiyan, now let's get this over with" Frieza said rather annoyed

"Sure enough, alright there doesn't appear to be any innocents around, fine" Goku said

Goku and Frieza had landed in a rocky area, were no one else was around, this would be the perfect battleground, and were Frieza would meet his demise. Just then it started to rain and the sun had gone down this was going to be one epic battle and only one of them would be walking away tonight.

"Are we going to just stand here a have a meaningful conversation or are we going to fight." Frieza said impatiently

" oh we'll fight, alright so here we GO!" Goku said as he lunged towards Frieza

"Now that is more like it" Frieza said

Both Goku and Frieza were now in the air and as they clashed blow for blow, they were evenly matched in both strength and speed but Goku hadn't yet unleashed his ace in hole, he was going to make Frieza suffer some before he revealed that he was only using less then half his full potential, Goku when he had transformed into a Super Saiyan he really had surpassed the normal Super Saiyan to the next level, Frieza would make a mistake eventually and then that would be when Goku reveals his true power.

Frieza was excited that he was able to battle his arch enemy Goku in a battle to the death, this was the most fun that Frieza had in a long time, it reminded him of the final battle on Namek, but Frieza wasn't stupid he wouldn't allow himself to fall for the same tricks a second time, Goku seemed that he wasn't fighting to his full potential, why was he holding back, Frieza had killed that bald guy to get Goku to understand that Frieza wanted the battle of his lifetime, he enjoyed fighting the Super Saiyan it was an impressive transformation indeed but Frieza also had an ace in the hole, he wasn't at his full potential either, in fact he was probably only using half of his full power and then he spoke to Goku

"Well I think that was enough of a warmup, shall we raise the stakes some, see I know your holding back Goku, so am I, but now the real fight begins" Frieza said calling out Goku's bluff

"So you noticed, very well I'll show you what I am really made of" Goku said

"Hehehehehe, Goku oh your too much, it's a shame really that I have to kill you, you have proven to be my most interesting and strongest opponent, kind of wished I had let that little twerp live so he could see this, hahahaha" Frieza said laughing

"Thanks for that compliment but how dare you speak of Krillin, you don't care about anybody but yourself, Krillin was going to marry the girl of his dreams and be happy, but I don't think that you understand what happiness is, you are a miserable creature, incapable of compassion, I pity you" Goku said it was raining harder now and Lighting could be seen in the distance Round two would begin shortly.

"That blonde girl with that pretty bow in her hair that nearly took me out earlier, hahah she was going to marry that Krillin guy, now that's what I call funny" Frieza laughed again

" That's right her name is Mina and she is also a friend of mine, how dare you rob her of her happiness, I'll make you pay for Krillin's death and MINA'S SORROW," Goku shouted out again in anger.

Excellent, now Goku was truly showing his true colors seems anger fuels his fire and Frieza wanted to see what Goku was capable of

Back at Roshi's island the rest of the gang had moved inside the Kame house as it was storming outside and just moments before Yamcha and Trunks had picked up Krillin's dead body, they placed it in a makeshift coffin so that when Goku returned they could all say something a sort of memorial service to Krillin, Serena was starting to get worried Goku had been gone for hours and she felt uneasy the sight of that Frieza character still in her head as she closed her eyes, "oh Goku come back safely" she said in a whispering tone.

It had gotten rather cold out so all the girls had put their normal clothes back on, much to Roshi's dismay, man they were cute, even the little one, but he knew he had to control himself, now wasn't the time, Krillin was dead, and Goku was fighting an epic battle for his life.

The kids had both fallen asleep on either side of Serena, Rini was on her left and Gohan on her right both were sleeping soundly lightly breathing and gently clinging on to their mother. Serena looked down and smiled at the kids she was really and truly blessed to have a wonderful family. Oh how traumatizing it had to have been for the kids, how she wished that Goku was safe, all this sitting around doing nothing while he faced that creature made her worry. Serena took a look around the room at the others it was really no surprise that Vegeta was once again pacing around the room, Lita was holding onto Mina in a rough embrace as her friend had once again started to cry, Lita was trying to comfort her but for Mina there was no comfort, poor Krillin, Serena hated to see her friend like this it broke her heart, Mina was one of her best friends after all, and she would do anything for her friends as Goku would do for his.

Ami,Trunks and Rei had gone into the kitchen to get some food for everyone but no one truly felt much like eating, why is it that people feel that food helps to deal with grief, Serena wondered by the way where had that creepy old man gone or Yamcha for that matter.

Yamcha and Master Roshi where upstairs talking about the good old days, it helped them to deal with the grief, they had a lot of memories, Krillin was a star pupil of Roshi's. He trained under him at the same time as Goku did, Yamcha joined later, then Tien and Chiatozu, the turtle hermit had many pupils but Krillin had been like a son, so Roshi would need some time and Yamcha would stay as long as he had too.

Back on the battlefield things where really starting to heat up as Goku began to power up the earth was shaking and the power that Goku was releasing was amazing, Frieza's eyes looked like two big saucers as he was rather impressed, a hideous smile had crept onto his face the vile Frieza was going to see Goku at his best, and he was pleased.

Goku was releasing all of his power and its affects could be felt for miles and miles, the affects could even be felt at the Kame House.

At Kame House the walls where shaking as if an earthquake was happening but how could an earthquake happen on an island...

"What in the blazes is going on out there?" Master Roshi said scartching his head

The kids were woken up by the tremors

"It has to be Kakarot powering up, I bet you anything that he has achieved a level beyond a normal Super Saiyan." Vegeta said smiling

" Goku is doing that. Oh wow, that's incredible" Serena said

"It has to be to dad, that Frieza doesn't stand a chance, Dad will win, he has too, he's the strongest person out there" Gohan said

"Yeah, Papa Goku is awesome" Rini said

"Of course he his dears, he is an amazing guy, now I know why I married him" Serena said sighing

"Wow that is something to marvel at" Ami said with awe in her voice

"Yes Goku has always amazed me, ever since he was a young boy, he had an amazing power within him, no one could match him, Krillin always tried but Goku was always one step ahead." Roshi said

"Make him pay Goku, for Krillin, I believe in you" Mina said silently between sobbing she truly deeply madly loved Krillin, and this wasn't right, Krillin was way too nice of a person to have to suffer like this.

The tremors could also be felt in the air and it rocked Queen Beryl's ship

"Oh wow, did you feel that Zoyitie, that energy in the air that caused our ship to experience turbulence like this, quite impressive" Moonite said while he copiloted the ship Zoyitie was flying

"Indeed my love, but I don't think it is Frieza, he had a terrible aura about him but this energy seems different, scary in a way" Zoyite said

"Well just head in that direction, seems that the battle has already begun, I just hope we're not too late, hang on Frieza dear we're coming, hey Zoyite can't this thing go any faster" Queen Beryl demanded

Zoyite knew that of course this ship was a luxury cruiser and the answer was no, but to please her Queen she said

"I can certainly try your Highness"

"Then please do" Beryl said

As Goku continued to power up to the max the tremors were getting stronger and stronger, whoa the power of an ascended Saiyan is truly amazing. All Frieza could do was stand there Marvel at the awesome power that Goku was displaying; however Frieza was also still holding back.

Frieza now growing impatient, he finally spoke to Goku

"Very impressive Saiyan but now allow me to show you what I've been holding back, full 100% power, ahhhhahhh I'm loving it."

"Alright, show me Frieza, I want to put an end to this fight, I want to get back to my family" Goku responded.

"oh you'll get to go back to them, but it will be in a body bag." Frieza boasted

"Is that so Frieza?" Goku said

Frieza started to also power up, now the tremors were really intense, Goku relaxed a bit so that Frieza could reach his limit then they could continue the fight, Frieza continued to power up and the vein on his forehead looked like it was going to burst, Now Goku was trembling a bit but continued to keep his composer, he had a mission to avenge Krillin's death, and to protect the others, Serena meant the world to him, she was powerful as her alter ego Sailor Moon, but she wouldn't be able to hold out long against a monster like Frieza, then there was their children to consider Gohan and Rini, Goku would not let anything happen to his precious children, Now Frieza seemed to be reaching his limit, Finally Goku thought, "hang on guys I'll be back soon" Goku said to himself, Goku had reached the limit that he knew he needed to beat Frieza, he still had the golden spiky hair and green eyes, however as an ascended Super Saiyan he was now surrounded by lighting and his spiky hair was more defined and his eyebrows were a little more narrower, he still had a mean look in eyes, but he was still angry so it was to be expected. Frieza would be the one leaving in the body bag as that creep put it, the fact was even though Frieza believed that he was getting stronger, he was really getting weaker, stronger looking or bulky muscles doesn't make you stronger, there has to be a balance in both mind and body, the only true way to power up.

The tremors were like shockwaves and at Kame House the others could still feel them as I'm sure that they could be felt from anywhere. Ami took a look around the room, Rei had fallen asleep on Yamcha's shoulder, he smiled at Ami when she looked at them, Rei was breathing gently her chest slowly rising and falling, on their other side sat Lita and Mina, also huddled together, Mina was still gently sobbing, she hadn't stopped crying for hours, she really, really loved Krillin, Ami thought that if it had been her instead of Mina then she too would be that way, all of the scouts deeply loved their respective Z fighter, and if Trunks had died instead of Krillin then Ami would positively want to die as well. On that thought she then glanced at the other room where they had placed Krillin's coffin, and she started to cry, gently as she was thinking of how broken Mina was. The coffin was a wooden box that Yamcha and Trunks had made, the girls lined it with flowers and the head of it read RIP Krillin in big letters.

Ami then had to look away it was too painful to look at, after Goku came back and Frieza was defeated then Krillin's soul could know peace in the afterlife, Frieza was absolutely the worst monster that Ami had ever seen, he creeped her out, he wasn't really tall but he had a big tail, he was all white, with purple on his head and chest, and that horrible smirk he had when he killed Krillin. Ami continued to look around Gohan and Rini had gone over to the window and Gohan was looking out in the direction that his father and Frieza went and the source of the tremors, how epic the battle must be, Ami and her friends had fought many battles themselves but nothing compared to this, Goku was truly there only hope.

Trunks had gone over to talk with his father, but Ami was too far away to hear any of the conversation, Master Roshi seemed to be in a deep thought as he hadn't really moved all that much since he and Yamcha returned from the upstairs. Vegeta had finally stopped pacing the room when Trunks had come over to talk to him, Ami really couldn't read Vegeta, he didn't seem like a bad guy, Lita wouldn't put up with a bad guy, he just seemed to be annoyed or maybe a little scared, Frieza had that effect on people. The tremors continued now even more intense than before, what a scene it must be, but they had agreed not to go as per Goku's request, she knew that he was only considering their safety he was a real hero, Ami and the other scouts respected him very much, he would be the victor for sure, Ami knew it when she saw his transformation to Super Saiyan, he did look kinda different then his normal look but he was still Goku.

Ami then looked over at Serena who was sleeping in the chair by the door the reason that the tremors hadn't woken either her or Rei up was because they were exhausted, even Lita had nodded off, the hour was late, maybe close to daybreak, Goku had been on the battlefield for a good chunk of the evening, Ami could tell that Frieza wasn't going to just give up the battle, he was there for revenge on Goku, and sadly Krillin was his victim, the fuel to ignite Goku's rage to get him to transform. "Make sure to come back safe Goku, we're all counting on you and believe in you, you must win" Ami said softly to herself.

Back on the battlefield, Frieza had finally reached his max potential 100% full power, and all the tremors had stopped; now they were ready for the second round and Frieza spoke

"Ok, that will about do it ready for round two Saiyan?" Frieza said

"Of course, let's get this over with" Goku responded

So now that both Frieza and Goku had reached their full potential it was time to start the final phase of this long drawn out battle. So the mightiest of all Saiyans and the evilest creature to ever grace this universe or even that of their own, he was as evil as the came. Goku and Frieza exchanged blow for blow the light show was rather impressive, Frieza was fighting with all his strength, but his anger blinded him, advantage Goku.

"This next level of Super Saiyan is quite impressive indeed Sayian, hahahahahaha I'm loving it" Frieza interjected

"I thought you might Frieza, you wanted to see my best, so here it is" Goku responded

"Most impressive Saiyan" Frieza said

They continued to fight the fight of their lives, neither one willing to give it up, but just as Goku had suspected with each blow Frieza was is in fact getting weaker and weaker, at this rate the battle would be over soon.

"Goku I have a little surprise just for you and please stop him if it seems familiar." Frieza said

"Is that so Frieza, then let's see it" Goku said

Then Frieza produce a saucer of pure energy, the final finishing move that had cut him clean in two. Goku thought not again, if Frieza was this desperate to kill Goku that he'd resort to the same exact move, talk about being lame.

"So this is what your resorting too, the same exact move that I used against you in our last battle, your pathetic" Goku said

"Mock me if you must monkey, but I've managed to make this move unique and you can't think that you can trick me again" Frieza said

"Whatever, let's do this then" Goku said

So Frieza threw the saucer after Goku just like on Namek and just like on Namek Goku avoided the move and Frieza saw what the Saiyan was doing and he said

"It won't work a second time, stupid monkey" Frieza said

Goku didn't respond just kept up the same tactic when Frieza threw a disk and it followed Goku he'd avoid it, it was time to end this, Goku was getting bored as Frieza obviously ran out of any good moves, so this time now that he had two saucers chasing him he decided that when he was in range that he would instant transmission and the saucers would cut him in two.

Frieza saw that Goku was trying to have his own attack get him but Frieza made a critical error as Goku just disappeared at the last possible second, and then it happened Frieza was cut in two like on Namek but since he had used two saucers the damage was more severe, not only was Frieza now in two but he was also missing half of his face as well and one of his arms.

Goku reappeared over Frieza's upper half and glared down at him and said

"I pity you Frieza, cut down by your own attack, you never learn do you, when you die this time there will be no coming back, when I was gone I paid a visit to a friend and he will be willing to make your afterlife a living hell, in fact he'll enjoy it too, say hi to Pikkon for me when you see him"

"You'll save me…Your too nice of a guy to make me suffer like this" Frieza said

"No not this time Frieza, I will not save you, because you couldn't even save yourself, I'm out of here my wife must be really worried sick about me, Pray that we never meet again" Goku said leaving the battlefield, his hair turned back to normal even his eyes returned to their natural brown color, he spat some blood out on the ground next to Frieza's upper half his lower half laid a mile away it was a rather gruesome scene, blood was everyway.

In Queen Beryl's cruiser...

Beryl was getting restless, why was it taking so long to get to where Frieza was. They were in a remote location alright nothing but rocks and mountains. At least the tremors had stopped that was scary Zoyite had never felt so nervous she grabbed Moonite's hand while keeping the other on the wheel.

"Aren't we there yet? We should at least see something by now" Beryl said angrily

Zoyite brought the ship closer to an open area where they could now see that someone or something was lying there and Moonite said

"There on the ground there appears to be a person maybe or half of one, you don't think.."

"Stop the cruiser, It's Frieza, I know it in my heart, and he is in major trouble" Beryl shouted

"Yes your highness, immediately" Zoyite said

Then as Zoyite was stopping the cruiser Queen Beryl jumped out not waiting for Zoyite to stop and she was floating there she spoke

"Stay close we might have to transport Frieza as well, just hold on my sweet dark lord"

Then Beryl was gone and it was just Moonite and Zoyite

"Well let's go see if there is anything that we can do" Zoyite said

"You're so beautiful" Moonite said as he gazed into the eyes of his beloved and then he kissed her and she kissed back. Then they followed Beryl.

At Roshi's Serena was really getting worried it would be daylight out soon and Goku still wasn't back yet, she started to feel that the worse had happened and that Goku wouldn't be coming back at all. Then she began to cry and Rini came up to her mother and hugged her passionately.

"Don't you cry tonight mommy, because I feel it in my heart that Papa Goku will be coming back soon" Rini said

"Oh Rini, sweet child of mine, how I love you so much, and your right it's just that I love your stepfather so much" Serena said as she hugged her daughter

"Mom, Dad will beat that Evil Frieza I know it he can do such remarkable things, he's beaten Frieza once before he'll do it again" Gohan said

No one else spoke and then like in a dream Goku appeared, and before he could speak Serena was hugging and kissing him.

"Whoa, alright I am alright Serena, It's over now" Goku said

"Oh, thank god Goku, I was really worried, and you look like hell" Serena said

"Well if you think I look bad then you should see the other guy" Goku said

"What are you talking about Dad?" Gohan chimed in

"Well son, let's just say that Frieza is half the man he used to be" Goku said laughing slightly and winching in pain from his injuries

"Well the worst is over now, and Krillin's soul can be at peace, You have far surpassed anything that I could ever teach you Goku, you've made this old man proud, so Lita how's about a kiss there cutie, hehehehehe" Roshi said looking at Lita

"In your dreams old man, come near me and I'll crush those prunes of yours, understand" Lita responded

"Oh feisty, so your just like Vegeta then, well now I know why your together, Ami? Rei? Please will one of you babes do me this kindness" Roshi said

"Get bent old man, you've try it before and failed" Rei said kind of bitchy

"Yes it isn't proper, and we are all spoken for so the answer is no" Ami responded

"Oh boy, I was only kidding, just trying to lighten up the mood some" Roshi said

Everyone laughed except for Mina, she walked over to the room where Krillin's body was and just stood there, then Goku walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder, she rested her head on his shoulder and cried and Goku said

"I understand what you must be feeling now Mina, I miss him too, I was really looking forward to your wedding, damn that Frieza, it's just not fair"

"Thank you Goku, Krillin meant the world to me, and I know he meant a lot to you too, it's not fair, so not fair" Mina responded

They just stood there embracing each other as Krillin was very special to these two, he will be missed.

Back where the battle between Goku and Frieza had taken place, Beryl was kneeling down she could tell that Frieza wasn't going to be coming back from this, he was cut into two pieces and he only had one arm and half of his face was missing, he barely had enough strength to speak

"Oh..it's..you, what are you doing here?"

"Try not to speak my love, I'll get revenge for your death I promise, I'll make Goku and those scouts pay" Beryl said as she held Frieza in her lap, an evil smirk spread on what was left of the evil lizard's face

"Good, I wish things could've been different Beryl, we could have made quite the evil duo, and rule this world as we saw fit, but now I have to go, I...I..I lov..I love you" Frieza said dying in her arms

"I know I loved you as well, Rest peacefully proud Frieza, for someday we'll be together again, now where are those blasted scouts, right that island, I coming for you Serena I'll get you my pretty and your little dog Goku too, hahahahahahaha" Beryl said lying Frieza down and taking to the sky and using her sorceress powers she disappeared.

Daylight shone through the bay view window and Goku with Serena next to him were just staring out at the ocean. Gohan and Rini were standing next to their parents holding hands and sweetly smiling at each other, everything seemed perfect, like nothing could go wrong. Except that Krillin was gone, and he wouldn't be coming back.

Then suddenly Serena's blood ran cold as she heard a familiar voice, one that she knew all too well, oh great what is she doing here, Serena thought.

"Serena, Sailor Moon, get your little ass out here, right now, we have unfinished business" Beryl shouted angrily

"Now who could possibly be so rude, and at this hour" Roshi said

The group walked outside and Serena was right it was none other than Queen Beryl her archenemy.

Rini was as scared, as she was when she saw that evil Frieza creature, she knew that evil woman it was that Beryl woman, the one that always tried to hurt her mother, and she reminded Rini of the Wicked Witch from her all-time favorite movie the Wizard of Oz, she must have seen that movie like zillion times, but that Beryl was one evil lady, she was a pretty woman but she was a witch alright and the sight of her scared little Rini, she buried her face in her mother's hip again, hoping that if she couldn't see her then perhaps she'd just go away.

"Alright Beryl I'm right here, so what is it that you want" Serena said

"You know, what this is all about Moon, your husband there he killed my beloved and I want to get revenge, but I won't take it out on Goku, no I want you" Beryl said with fire in her eyes

"Fine, I'll fight you and I'll defeat you, just like last time" Serena said

Serena had to transform but couldn't do it with Rini clinging to leg, so she motioned for Goku to get Rini, he knew what to do so he ran over and grabbed his stepdaughter she still had her eyes closed tightly, she was terrified and now that Rini was clear of the line of fire, Serena had the able to transform and she shouted out "Moon Prism Power" and in a flash of elegance her normal clothes disappeared and she was in a cute sailor outfit, a white top and a blue short skirt, and red jumper boots and of course her diamond tiara.

"Finally there's the Sailor Moon that I know, ready to end this" Beryl said

"Yes, we settle this one on one" Moon said

"Oh really I happen to know all of your moves Moon, there is nothing that you can do that I don't already know" Beryl said

"Oh really, then this will blow your mind" Moon said as she took flight and was now face to face with her enemy

"Interesting, that is an impressive move alright" Beryl said

"Oh you'll find that I'm full of surprises" Moon said

So then Sailor Moon and Beryl fought in midair, Serena shot beams from her tiara and Beryl dodged. With an opponent like Beryl single attacks where pointless it would take more.

So the other scouts also transformed and joined Serena in the air, the only scout that didn't transform was Mina, Mina wasn't able to transform she just stood there next to the Z fighters, Mina watched as her friends fought Beryl. Sailor Venus stands for love and Justice, but how exactly could she be a defender of love and Justice when the only man that she ever loved was dead.

"Alright girls it seems that she has the advantage in the air, so let's take this to the ground" Moon said

"Ok" The other scouts said in unionius

All the scouts landed on the ground and proceeded to launch attacks with their elemental attacks first Jupiter announced her attack "Jupiter Thunder Flash" it launched a lighting based attack directly at Beryl but she dodged it. Then Mars shouted "Mars Inferno" and then walls of flames surrounded Beryl but she saw it coming and put up a shield. Then Mercury shouted out her attack "Mercury Tsunami" and in a torrent of water she directed it at Beryl but she wasn't a fool, Beryl dodged at the last possible moment.

"Pathetic Sailor bitches, you'll have to do a lot better than that if you plan on beating me" Beryl smirked

"Listen up girls we have to attack her at once, combine our attacks into one, Let's try the Rainbow Star Strike, although without Mina it may not be as strong, but we have to try it at least.

Then the scouts lined up and put their hands together and all said "scouts go" and then the first to charge up her attack was Jupiter she said "Jupiter Thunder Flash" Mars joined in "Mars Inferno" and then Mercury "Mercury Tsunami" and then Serena raised her scepter and then in unious the all shouted out "Rainbow Star Strike" and in an instant they shot out a beam of multiple colors and it was directed at Beryl she readied her shield, as the attack penetrated the shield it shattered the shield and Beryl was hit.

"Nice try scouts, but this means there is no difference without your full power that was just a scratch" Beryl said

"Darn it, without Mina we just aren't strong enough" Serena said

Then Mina saw that her friends were struggling to defeat Beryl, she couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to see her best friends get hurt or worse killed. So she whipped the tears from her eyes and shouted out "Venus Power" and then she transformed into Sailor Venus and joined her friends and said

"So I guess that you need me as well, mind if I lend a hand"

"Anytime Mina, now let's try this again, put everything that you have into it ladies" Serena said

"Then Rainbow Star Strike" All five scouts said at once

"Oh shit" Beryl said

The flash of the Rainbow Star Strike was awesome the blast hit Beryl directly completely obliterating her, there was no chance that she could survive that kind of a blast. The scouts had won another victory, team work triumphs again.

Rini ran back over to her mother and hugged her and then she started in

"Ding dong the witch is dead, the wicked witch, the wicked witch, ding dong the wicked witch is dead..."

Rini was dancing around singing and Gohan joined in, they were dancing around in circles singing it over and over, the scouts and the Z fighters all shared in a laugh. It was finally over or was it

A few minutes later and the Z Fighters and the scouts were visited by some rather unlikely guest

"Moonite, Zoyite why are you here? Do you want to fight as well?" Serena said

"Sailor Scouts that was some impressive teamwork, congratulations on your victory, we mean you no harm please enjoy your victory and Goku nice work on finishing off Frieza, farewell we will trouble you no longer" Moonite said

"Thanks I suppose" Serena said but the two were already gone

"Well we better get on with the memorial service for Krillin, we've wasted enough time" Roshi said

So Goku and Yamcha grabbed Krillin's coffin and carried it outside and Trunks and Vegeta dug the grave in a shady spot under the tree, each of the scouts had flowers that they would place on the grave, the woman were all emotional everyone but Vegeta showed grief, that really was no surprise. Everyone had on black also, Goku started off the service by reminiscing about being a child and training with Krillin under Master Roshi, Goku said

"I've been friends with Krillin since we were little no older than Gohan to be exact, I can remember how he always tried to surpass me, but as we all know I'm a Saiyan and no one can be as strong as us, but as far as human's go Krillin ranked up there in the top, he may have been short but no one had a bigger heart, I can only hope that in the afterlife he can find peace, so to you Krillin I say till the next time we meet, hope it's later than sooner, Rest in Peace my friend, would anyone else like to say something"

"Yes, I loved Krillin more than words can say and even though he maybe gone I will keep his spirit in my heart, forever in love, Krillin" Mina said

"Well said Mina, goodbye dear Krillin we'll never forget you, may you rest in peace" Serena said

Then Trunks and Vegeta filled the grave with the dirt and all the scouts dropped their flowers on the grave and Goku placed a cross that had Krillin's name on it at the head of the grave site.

Everyone then went back inside the Kame house and then Mina dropped a bombshell she said

"Thank you all so much for everything, losing Krillin like this has left a hole in my heart that can't be filled and so I've came to a decision and that is as of today I'm resigning as Sailor Venus, I can't be the defender of love and Justice if I don't have anyone to protect or even love, It's time that I see the world and who knows maybe we'll see each other again, but my mind is made up and I'm leaving tonight, I think I'll give Paris a try, I've always wanted to go there"

No one said anything for a minute then Goku walked up to Mina, and said

"I'll miss you Mina, but I won' try and stop you, you have to do what you feel is right, it's what Krillin would want"

"Thank you Goku, for everything, you avenged Krillin, and just in general have been a great friend I'll miss you" Mina said giving Goku a big long hug

"Do you have to go aunt Mina, I'll miss you terribly, I'm sorry that uncle Krillin is in Heaven but I'll miss you I love you aunt Mina" Rini said with tears in her eyes

"Thank you sweetie, I'll miss you too, but I have to leave, no be a good girl and mind your mother ok, and I love you too" Mina said hugging Rini

"Gohan it's been a pleasure getting to know you as well, you're a sweet kid" Mina said hugging Gohan as well

"Thanks ms Mina, it was nice getting to know you too, so be careful out there" Gohan said

Then Mina walked over and hugging Ami who started to cry and she said

"Ami you've always been such a good friend and although you're a bit on the brainy side and your big brain tends to get in the way, we'll always be friends"

"I know I'm too smart and let's face it Mina you're not as smart as me, but that is ok, we'll always be friends, I'm going to miss you" Ami responded

"Watch yourself out there in the world, it can be a dicy place, remember that I come from a dark future, and getting to know you and the others has been a relief, do take care" Trunks said to Mina smiling

"Thanks Trunks, you're a nice guy and I know that you'll make Ami happy, I knew from the moment that I met you that you were more like your mother than your father, Bulma must be a wonderful person, I just wished that I got the chance to meet her, take care of her ok, and yourself" Mina said

"I will, thanks" Trunks said

"Lita, sweet Lita, I know that I'm going to miss you as well, you've always stood up for all of us, and I appericiate it, take care of yourself and Vegeta as well" Mina said hugging her friend

"Yeah I know, and I'll miss you too and don't worry Vegeta may be a jerk, but I'll keep him in line, and watch out for yourself ok, Paris may be the city of love but there are a lot of horny Frenchmen out there" Lita said hugging her friend back

"Well Vegeta, you might have the personality of sandpaper but I know deep down that you generally care, it's been real getting to know you, try to be decent to Lita while I'm gone, ok" Mina said

"Yeah well, I'm not one for sappy goodbyes so don't take it personally, I may not have really like crome dome..I mean Krillin but I saw how he made you happy and truly that is all that really matters, sorry for your lose" Vegeta said

"Ve..Vegeta? I'm blown away, I mean that's the nicest thing that you've ever said" Mina said

"Bah, I said don't think too much on it,geez you try to be nice one time and then it backfires, I'm going to be over in the corner" Vegeta said sulking again

"He'll be fine, he needs sometime to cool off, then he'll be my Vegeta again, the man I married" Lita said

Mina smiled then master Roshi approached her and said

"So your leaving us cutie, oh that's too bad, but before you leave us how's about giving an old man a kiss, just on the cheek, I promise that I won't try anything, so what do you say eh"

Mina was a little hestitant at first then she said

"Why not, I guess it's ok"

Mina bent down and put her cheek out for the old codger to kiss, then the sligh out man grabbed her and turned her head and planted a wet kiss on her lips, she struggled some but he was surprisingly strong for his old, resisting she pushed him off of her. Whipping off her lips she said

"Why you dirty dirty old man, If I knew that you'd pull something like this I would have never let you kiss me, yuck! I won't miss you how Krillin looked up to you is beyond me"

"All in a day's work, honey hehehehehehehehe, hmm your too cute" Roshi said

Mina walked over to Rei who started to cry, it made Mina want to cry too

"Seriously Mina, your leaving? If this was about those mean things that I said about Krillin being short, I was only kidding, actually I liked the guy and I liked how he made you feel, and that is all any of us want, why? Your my best friend" Rei said tears in her eyes

"I know Rei, I know your sense of humor, and I appreciate that you care, I really do and yeah we'll always be best friends, no matter how far apart we might be" Mina said

"Take care Mina, it's been a pleasure getting to know you" Yamcha said

"You too Yamcha and try to be loyal to Rei, ok I don't want to have to come back here and kick your cheating ass, who do you think you are Tom Brady of the New England Patriots, hahahahaha, it feels good to laugh, thank you for everything Yamcha" Mina said

"I will, and you too" Yamcha said

Lastly Mina got to Serena who was standing by door, Serena was balling all over the place she didn't try to hide it either

"You know that no one with be able to take your place Mina, I'm going to miss you terribly, your welcome to visit with Goku and I anytime you want to, Rini adores you" Serena said

"Sorry Serena but my mind is made up, I have to go and thank you I think that the next time that I'm in the area I'll take you up on that offer, oh shoot I almost forgot do you think that you could take care of Artmis for me?" Mina said

"Sure thing Mina, I know that Luna would love to have him around, I'll take him to my mother's later he'll get plenty of food and will be well taken care of, trust me you won't have to worry about him" Serena said

"You're the greatest Serena I can't thank you enough" Mina said giving Serena a huge hug

"Ah no problem, you know that I would do anything for a friend, before you go I'll need your brooch, even though things won't be the same without you, do you really have to go?" Serena said

"Yes I do, I need to start living for me now, I'll miss Krillin for sure, but honestly hun I'm your venus, I'm your fire, your desire" Mina said

"Damn straight you are" Serena said

"Well I've put this off long enough, I really have to get going, I'm going to miss you all very much, I'll write you when I get a chance, scouts honor." Mina said as she headed out the front door and took to the sky she flew home and started to pack.

"I suppose that we should head home as well, it's getting late and the kids are looking a bit tried as well and I'm drained, going to the ascended Sayian level takes a toll on the body, what do you say honey we take a bath and relax" Goku said grabbing his wife and pulling her close to him

"Goku you're so bad, not in front of our kids, you're in so much trouble mister, just wait till we get home" Serena said

Gohan and Rini looked at each other and shaked their heads, then as they were heading out Vegeta asked Goku

"Kakarot? What exactly is it like being an ascended Sayian? I must know and I must also reach that level, anything you do I do better"

"Well Vegeta, your whole body feels like you've been through a thrasher, your muscles mass and your intelligence increases slightly, you become a super you, you've reach the level of super Sayian right? Well this is a whole new ballgame, it gave me the edge that I needed to put an end to Frieza, it felt great being able to avenge Krillin like that." Goku said

"I must admit it at first I couldn't believe that you were capable of such feet's, as your rival I made it my business to surpass you, but I was humiliated, after seeing you beat a villain of Frieza's caliber not only once but now a second time, you are simply the best" Vegeta said shaking Goku's hand

"Wow Vegeta, I never thought that you would open up like that, ha Frieza's return must have had you smarting good, or maybe deep down you generally care, maybe you feel bad that Krillin died, even though you claimed that you hated his guts." Goku said

"Don't push your luck Kakarot, I was just saying that I was impressed by your natural abilities is all, Lita, Ami and Boy were leaving too" Vegeta said back to his normal tone

"Thanks for everything master Roshi, Rei, Yamcha? Are you two staying here?" Ami said

"Any time dearie, I could always use the company" Roshi responded

"Yeah I think it would be best, were all the old man has now that Krillin is gone, Yamcha insisted on it and I can't say no to my hunk" Rei said

The remaining scouts all hugged each other, then Ami kissed Rini on her forehead and Gohan as well she was a sweet girl with a very large place in her heart.

Vegeta and company flew off towards the Capsule Corps. And Goku and his family headed home.

After a few minutes Vegeta and the others landed at their house the Capsule Corps. But what they returned to was just a shell, the entire building was in ruins, whoever had done this did a thorough job all right, Vegeta was pissed.

"This is horrible? Who would do such a thing?" Ami said

"No clue, they must have been searching for someone or something, it reminds me of living in my world, damn those Androids." Trunks said

"What are talking about Trunks dear" Lita said

"Lita I'm from a distant future that has been ruined by a pair of horrible creatures, created by a madman Dr. Gero. They kill without hesitation and all you can manage to do is run and hide, all of the Z fighters died trying to stop those monsters, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, even Piccolo, and Dad and Gohan too. Goku died of a heart disease and I'm their only hope, three years ago in my time I managed to take out those two and one year ago an even meaner creature called Cell attacked but with the aid of the spirits of the Z warriors I beat him, I saved my world and vowed that I would never let such a horrible fate fall on this world too." Trunks said

"Oh my, I never knew, that is no way to live dear" Lita said

"Yeah I'm glad that you're safe, fate can be cruel" Ami said kissing her boyfriend

"Thanks Ami, that makes me feel a lot better" Trunks responded

"Save the theatrics Boy, I know all about your past, which is truly the future, but that timeline is over and we are still here, Kakarot beat Frieza and there is no Cell monster since you killed him in your time, so there is no need to dwell on that, more importantly what I want to know is who's ass I have to kick for destroying my house, I the prince of the Sayians is no one's fool." Vegeta said

"Right, your right Vegeta, we should come up with a plan, we'll have to rebuild, in the mean time we should at least get inside" Lita said

Back at Goku's house…

Goku tucked Gohan into bed, and across the hall Serena was do the same thing with Rini.

"Dad can I ask you a question" Gohan said getting under the covers

"Anything kiddo, what's on your mind" Goku said

"What was it like having to face off with that Frieza monster a second time?" Gohan asked his father

"Well son, I have to say it was strange that I had to avenge the death of my best friend all over again but you know what that is just fate son, he was evil and evil will never triumph as long there is still a breath in my body." Goku said

"Your my hero Dad, I hope that someday that I will be able to do the kind of things that you can do" Gohan said

"Kid you are a hero or did you forgot what you did against your evil uncle Raditz, you may even already be stronger then I am" Goku said ruffling up his hair some and smiling

"I was so scared I thought that he killed you and my anger took me to the point of no return" Gohan said

"But you need not worry son, because we can live the rest of our lives in peace, so I got to ask what do think of Serena and Rini?" Goku said

"My new Mom is a kind lady and I think it's awesome that I have a sister, I'm in love with my sister, but that's alright I mean isn't it" Gohan said

"Well, if it were any other family I'd say it might seem a little weird, but love is love and it always triumphs, so no need to worry about that either, good night son, see you in the morning" Goku said giving his son a kiss on the forehead

From across the hall Serena had just gotten Rini all tucked into bed and as she was going to leave the room Rini called out to her

"Wait mommy, can you please stay with me a little longer, I'm afraid to go sleep" Rini said

"Of course sweetheart, but what's wrong?" Serena said

"Every time that I close my eyes I see both of those evil people that wicked Beryl witch and that horrible lizard guy Frieza that killed mister Krillin" Rini said

"I know, but they won't be coming back every again, I promise you your father and I won't ever let anything happen to you or Gohan understand" Serena said

"Thanks mommy, will you sing me a lullaby so that I can drift off to dream land" Rini said nestling her head in her mother's bosom

"Alright dear, but I'm not much of a signer" Serena said

"I love hearing you sing mommy, I've heard you sing in the shower, you have a lovely voice mom" Rini said

"Now I'm a little embarrassed…Ok well here goes" Serena responded

(singing)

"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high, and the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly and the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true ooh oh

Someday I'll wish upon a star, Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly, and the dream that you dare to,  
Oh why, oh why can't I?"

"Now go to sleep little one, ah I love you" Serena said kissing Rini on the forehead again and little Rini was out like a light in the lands of dreams. Serena walked out of the room and flipped the switch to the off position, she saw Goku standing there he had a smile on his face and said

"Wow Serena that was lovely, I don't recall you ever singing like that before, I've always loved that song, so she's out cold now huh, Gohan is too, so how's about a little us time"

"Ok, you know we had watched that Wizard of OZ movie for the hundred zillionth time so it's no wonder that song would do the trick, it is one of her absolute favorites." Serena said

"She's fortunate to have such a caring mother like you, and I just love having her as my daughter, and I love you" Goku said

"I love you also, and I just adore Gohan he is so well behaved, a perfect little gentlemen" Serena said

"I taught him well I suppose, so before we hit the sack why don't we take that bath huh, I could sure use it after today, I'll scrub your back you scrub mine" Goku said

"Goku you animal, I never knew that you could be so kinky, your one handsome, follow me" Serena said wiggling her cute ass as she headed towards the bathroom

"I must be the luckiest guy in the world" Goku said as he followed his wife

What became of Mina? I'll tell you.

Mina got a job modeling in France, where it wasn't uncommon for a beautiful girl to pose nude, she was a natural beauty and her photos sold over 9,000 copies in Paris alone. Time has passed and Mina has moved on she met a French man who looked strikingly like a skeleton, meaning he was a tall lanky fellow with a thick accent and a goatee.

He ran some sort of exercise studio, said his name was Jacques, his ex-girlfriend was a red headed short woman named Ginger and she was a tap dancer, but that is a story for another day.

There were days when Mina would remember Krillin and she'd start to cry, but that just meant that what she had with him was real. She would always love that silly little bald man, she couldn't even bring herself to watch Austin Powers because Verne Troyer aka Mini Me, would remind her of him.

She stayed in contact with Serena and the other regularly she missed them all and her sweet Artmis, she'd return one day but for now it was her time to shine, after her molding gig was threw she'd perhaps become a famous actress, she always wanted to be on the big screen.

It was still that same night back where we left Goku and company…

Rini awoke suddenly with tears streaming down her face, she was having a pleasant dream when all of a sudden she saw that horrible Frieza monster again and the witch in her nightmare was none other than that evil Beryl woman. Rini in her dream was a sailor scout just like her mother, her mother was in trouble and she had to save her, Rini had a magical Unicorn named StarFire that she mounted to save the day, that was when she woke up, she grabbed her favorite stuffed animal, it was a pink bunny that she called Princess Honey Bunny, her father had given it to her when he left. It really was the only thing that she had to remind her of him, she felt that she was the reason that her parents spilt up but her mother said that wasn't the reason at all, shortly after that was when she met her new father and step brother, Goku and Gohan. She knew nothing about Gohan's birth mother because his father Goku doesn't talk about her.

Rini opened her bedroom door and snuck over to Gohan's room, it really wasn't that far it was literally across the hall. She opened the door slowly and shut it behind her gently, Gohan was still fast asleep she saw him breathing slowly but evenly, he was rather cute she thought, she climbed into the bed with him, kissed him sweetly on his lips, he opened his eyes and in a groggy voice said.

"Rini? What's wrong?"

"Sorry to wake you like this but I had a bad dream, can I please sleep with you? I don't really want to disturb mommy or papa Goku, pretty please handsome" Rini said

"I don't see why not, here get comfortable, you smell nice" Gohan said as Rini snuggled in next to him

"stop it Gohan your making me blush, well good night my sweet prince" Rini said

"Same to you my sweet princess" Gohan said

Down the hall in the master bedroom the sounds of love making could be heard, Goku and Serena were having hot passionate sex, Serena didn't want to disturb the children so she grabbed a pillow to muffle her screams of pleasure. Goku was sweating a lot it was almost like training for the tournaments. He gazed into the eyes of his lovely wife as he ravaged her body with steady thrusting action. She was about to climax he could tell as her breathing got heavier and her screams of passion louder, then Goku released a large load inside of her. Then he rolled off of her and still breathing hard almost panting he said to her

"Now that is Goku one Serena one, ha you were wonderful babe"

"Yeah it was amazing, but do you think that the next time that we do it that you could go Super Sayian, I've always wanted to try it" Serena said smiling at her husband

"Ok, you're on sweetheart we'll do it again in a little while, best be prepared because I'm going to rock your world" Goku said

"Oh I can't wait stud muffin" Serena said

Goku looked into the eyes of the beautiful blonde that was sleeping next to him, and she stared back into his and he said

"You know something Serena, I never thought that I would be so lucky that I could be with a woman as striking as you, except for when I was with Chichi, huh odd that I'd be thinking of her now, I love you I mean and only you" Goku said

"Silly it's natural to think of the ones that we use to love, or thought we loved, ironic as they aren't in either of our lives now yet we still have the two most precious things that they could give us, our two kids Gohan and Rini, yeah destiny can be cruel sometimes but it can also be a blessing." Serena said

"ha never really thought of it that way" Goku said

"Don't strain yourself thinking about it too much puddin" Serena said

"You either honey" Goku said

Serena fell asleep next to Goku, he kissed her on the forehead, she smiled and as he was falling asleep he got a rather strange feeling like perhaps when he woke up tomorrow things may be quite different, Mina was in Paris, Krillin was dead, Trunks, Vegeta, Lita and Ami were at the Capsule Corp. Yamcha and Rei stayed with Master Roshi, and the two children Gohan and Rini were in their beds fast asleep. He had defeated his arch enemy for a second time and even Serena had bested hers, so really what was there for our heroes to worry about, huh. Then he said out loud

"Please god, let me wake up in this same bed tomorrow"

Serena stirred slightly but she got comfortable again and then he too fell asleep.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Cosmically in Love

A DBZ/SM crossover Fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to either of these Animes or for anything for that matter

Chapter Five

It must have been about noon as the sun was high in the sky and the light from it shone in through the window. Goku was woken up by the sweet aroma of someone cooking. So Goku got up out of bed and stretched some and then he walked into the living room, he looked around and noticed that the furniture was all in the same spots even his favorite chair, he thought the one cooking was only Serena but he was looking at the corner table where his wedding photo sat, and he was surprised as he noticed Chichi as the Bride. Somehow he made it back home to his own world.

So then what happened to Serena? Could it have been just a bizarre dream, it felt so real. Goku confused walked into the kitchen, and noticed Chichi fixing lunch, her hair in a bun like usual and her figure was breathtaking, she was humming gently as she moved from the stove to the counter and back again she wiggled her butt a little, Goku was really looking. He saw Gohan sitting at the table his noise buried in his book, He was studying as usual, Chichi was always pushing their son to study and rarely was he able to do anything else. He should be outside playing, but Chichi had her reasons and Goku respected that his wife cared about their only son's future so much.

Goku walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close to him, as he was hugging her Chichi spoke

"Oh, your awake honey, hope your hungry as you were asleep for quite some time, I was getting worried"

"Really, how long was I out? I feel really groggy" Goku said

"Let's see must have been about Seven whole days or more, you were in a coma, and you seemed to be having quite the dream" Chichi said

"Seven days? Whoa no wonder I stink, I need a minute, I think that I should sit down" Goku said

"Wow Seven days that's a long time" Goku said

At this point Gohan took his head out of his book and said

"Oh dad, glad your awake, I was just as worried as mom was"

"So why was I asleep for a whole week was I lacking in the sleep department or what?" Goku said

"Well you had been in a coma, the doctor said you may never wake up, but I knew you'd pull through as you've been through worse" Chichi said smiling at her husband

"A coma, how did that happen? And who was the doctor anyway" Goku said

"You were training in the forest like you usually do and you slipped and banged your head really hard on the ground, Krillin brought you back here and stayed by your side hoping that you'd pull through, you have a wonderful friend there, and Dr. Slump I think he was called, Bulma had recommended him, he was a quack alright" Chichi said

"Slump huh, sounds familiar somehow, wow I better be more careful from now on when I train, well thanks as usual honey I better take a shower before we eat" Goku said standing up and kissing Chichi

"Goku? You never kissed me like that before, what has gotten into you, your acting differently, oh and by the way Bulma called said something about a new invention that she just had to show you, she just cares about you so much that she too was here several times, even Vegeta stopped by as well, Goku you have so many friends that really care for you, you are wonderful to be blessed by having so many people care for you, and not just Gohan and myself either" Chichi said

"Wow so Krillin is alive after all, man I was worried there for a moment" Goku said

Gohan looked confused he looked at his dad and then his mom and back at his dad again and spoke

"What are you talking about dad?, Krillin's been alive ever since we wished him back to life with the dragonballs, that was nearly three years ago"

"I must have hit my head a lot harder than I thought, well I'm going to get cleaned up then I can wait to eat your delicious meal, hun" Goku said

Then Goku walked back to the living room smiled at the wedding photo, then went into the bathroom to take a shower, when he was finished he returned to the kitchen and Chichi had quite the spread Goku's mouth was watering he was famished. He sat down at the table he smiled at his wife again, she smiled back and said

"Dig in honey, I made plenty as I know the way that you eat, so enjoy"

"Thanks sweetie" Goku said as he began to shove his face full of food then he began to talk with a mouth full of food

"By the way...Bulma..wanted us there huh..we should"

"Oh Goku swallow your food first honey, then talk..Geez" Chichi said

"Yeah Dad it's embarrassing" Gohan said shaking his head

They eat the rest of their meal together as a family and Goku even offered to wash the dishes when they were done, Chichi was really surprised she liked this new side of her husband he was everything she ever wanted. Chichi would wait until the opportunity arose she had a pleasant surprise in store for Goku. She was pregnant and their little family was going to get bigger. She just smiled gently and said to Gohan

"Gohan, you've studied enough for the day, and all of us will go to Bulma's I think that little Trunks is up from his nap, and he adores you"

"You mean that I can go with you guys, really, oh thanks mom" Gohan said hugging his mother and kissing her on her cheek

"Get ready then sport, we won't leave without you" Goku said

"ok" Gohan said running to his room to get his stuff

At Master Roshi's...

"Geez, Krillin why does it always take you so long to get ready your balder than I am" Roshi said

"Take it easy Master, Goku probably isn't even there yet" Krillin responded

Then from outside a woman yelled

"Will you two move your slow moving asses, I'm dying of boredom out here" Android 18 said

"Oh boy she's getting steamed again, coming honey" Krillin said

"Oh I don't mind that 18, she's a real knockout, I've always told you that if you ever get a girlfriend that I have to approve of her, and that hot tamale out there, I so approve, hehehehehe" Roshi said

Android 18 was a beautiful young blonde with a nice figure and she resembled a punk rocker chick she wore her hair short but a little longer on the side, and a tattered jean vest with biker shorts and stockings. In the dark future timeline that Trunks came from she was evil, she killed so many people including Gohan, but in this timeline she was still an Android but she wouldn't hurt a fly, even though she had quite the attitude at times.

Minutes later Krillin and Roshi appeared from the Kame house, and 18 just folded her arms and shook her head and said

"It's about damn time, you two, you take longer to get ready then I do and I'm a woman, so what is your excuse"

"I'm sorry honey, but we're ready now" Krillin said

"Whatever. Let's just go already" 18 said

"Aren't you coming Master?" Krillin said

"Nah, I'm not that interested in seeing another of Bulma's crazy inventions, you kids go ahead and have a good time, say hi to Goku for me" Roshi said

"Ok then, see you later Master, ready baby" Krillin said to Android 18

"If you are" 18 said

Then Krillin and 18 took to the sky and headed to Capsule Corps in West City

"Are you sure that it's ok for me to go with you Krillin?" 18 said

"It's fine, your one of the gang now honey, and don't worry about Vegeta he won't try to fight you again" Krillin said

"Yeah because I'd beat him as bad as I did the last time that we fought, hahahahaha" 18 said laughing

Back at Goku's...

Goku helped Chichi on his back, and she grabbed onto him for dear life and shut her eyes, she didn't know how to fly and hated the very thought of it, but they didn't own a car so this was really the only way to go anywhere.

As they were taking to the air Chichi said

"Now Goku honey be careful, you know how I hate the whole flying thing, don't drop me ok"

"I won't, your precious cargo so I'll be extra careful" Goku responded

"Goku your just full of surprises lately, are you sure you're ok" Chichi said

"Well I've never been happier to be your husband" Goku said

"Goku? Your making me blush" Chichi said

Then Goku and Chichi and Gohan started to head towards Bulma's place the Capsule Corps located in West City

At Capsule Corp...

Vegeta was growing impatient as usual and started to get angry with his wife Bulma

"Damn it vile woman, why do you waste your time with that stupid kid, Kakarot will be here soon" Vegeta said

"It's his feeding time Vegeta, and by the way he is your son too, so stop acting like a moron and be a father to your son, he barely knows you and every time you get close to him he cries, I want you to have a relationship with your son, I don't want him to grow up not knowing his father like Future Trunks did" Bulma said holding baby Trunks in her arms and feeding him a bottle of formula

"Whatever, woman are there at least refreshments ready, I don't want our guest to feel like trash, I still can't believe que ball is bringing that Android bitch, and Yamcha that Alien with the blue skin and orange hair." Vegeta scowled

"I'm a little busy with our son at the moment, you can get the refreshments, or ask my mother too get them, as for Krillin and Yamcha bringing their girlfriends that is they proactive, I happen to like 18 and Zanyga, they make the guys feel the way you make me feel, as hard as that maybe to understand Vegeta" Bulma said

"Whatever, woman I'll ask your mother, I think that they are beginning to arrive, there's old Three eyes and that little clown guy and the Namek" Vegeta said

"That's Tien, Chiatzou, and Piccolo, at least get to know their names, geez your such a tightwad Vegeta" Bulma said

"I'll get the door at least" Vegeta said gruffly storming off to let the first of the guests in

"Well are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to come in, well are you" Vegeta said

"Nice to see you too, Vegeta moody as ever, somethings never change" Piccolo said

"Come in, as soon as Kakarot gets here Bulma will unveil that new invention that she has" Vegeta said as he led the others inside

Next was Krillin and Android 18, then Goku and his family, and the last to arrive were Yamcha and Zanyga.

Bulma had greeted everyone warmly, she hugged Goku and Chichi, when Chichi saw the baby she just had to hold Trunks, so Bulma handed him over and Chichi was so happy she could just die. They all walked to the outside from the back entrance. Bulma had her invention under a sheet ready for the big reveal and her mother came out with lemonade for the group to drink, Piccolo turned it down as did Chichi as she still had the baby in her arms. Gohan went over to stand by Piccolo and as he walked by Trunks in Chichi's arms he spoke

"Gohan,hehehehe,Gohan"

"Oh my god Bulma his first words were Gohan, that's so cute" Chichi said

Trunks reached for Gohan to pick him up

"Can I miss Bulma, oh can I" Gohan said

"Sure, he idolizes you Gohan, no big surprise there his first words where your name" Bulma said

"Careful with him Gohan" Chichi said handing the baby to her son to hold

"I know mom, I will" Gohan said

As Gohan was holding Trunks, the baby caught a glimpse of Piccolo and buried his head in Gohan's chest

Piccolo just looked the other way he hated kids except for Gohan that was

No surprise that Vegeta was leaning against the building his arms folded and looking away from everyone, Vegeta always the loner.

"Bulma, your invention? Can we see it" Krillin said

"While we're still young" 18 added in

"Why does that concern you anyway, aren't you an Android?" Yamcha said jokingly

"It's a figure of speech dumbass" 18 said

"So anyway my invention it is a time displacement generator, it works similarly to the way Goku's Instant transmission works, once I fire it up it should transport us to anywhere that we want to go in a matter of seconds, if we wanted to go see the pyramids of Giza or the Eifel Tower in France we could" Bulma said taking the sheet off of her inventions, everyone's eyes got real wide with excitement then they heard Goku.

"KA-MA-HA-MA-HA!"

Goku had fired his Kamahamaha wave at Bulma's generator blowing it to a million pieces

"Goku, why when I worked really hard on that thing, now I'll have to start all over again" Bulma said

"Look, I'm sorry Bulma, but if that thing worked like I thought it might it would only led to bad things and I'd rather not chance it understand, look it's complicated but I'll explain everything" Goku said

So Goku started to tell everyone about his coma induced dream and that in the dream that Frieza had killed Krillin and Chichi looked pissed at her husband.

"Man I can't believe I died again in your dream Goku, and by the hand of Frieza no less" Krillin said

"You're just Krillin-fodder" Vegeta chimed in

"At least you didn't live long enough to be with that blonde bimbo, because if you ever tried to leave me I'll kill you myself" 18 said

" Geez not you too, baby" Krillin said

"I think that I'm beginning to like you a little more 18" Vegeta said

"Thanks, but don't try to anger me or I'll just have to beat you again, hehehehehehe" 18 giggled

"Whatever" Vegeta said rolling his eyes

After a long winded laugh, Goku thanked Bulma for everything, and then Krillin said to 18 that he wanted to talk with her alone in the inner Gardens, so the two of them walked to the Gardens and then Krillin stopped and pulled the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee and said

"So Android 18, I know that we haven't really known each other all that long but every moment that I spend with you is a magical one and is better than the last, I'm madly in love with you 18, and want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Android 18 will you marry me?"

"Yes, oh my god yes, Krillin I'd love to marry you" 18 responded putting the engagement ring on

"Really, then let's go back to the others they have to know" Krillin said he looked like he was going to burst he was that excited

Krillin then walked hand and hand with 18 back to join the rest of the group

"So why is your face so red Krillin?" Goku asked

"Well..Goku, I..ah,just ah..well I just asked 18 to marry me, and she said yes" Krillin said

"It's true, see everyone" 18 said flashing her ring

"Congratulations you two, I'm so happy for you two I knew that once I first met you 18 that you were the one for our Krillin, so by the way do you have a Maid of Honor lined up?" Chichi said

"Well, I only know you guys so not really, Chichi since you brought it up do you want to do it?" 18 said

"I'd love too, I think that my Wedding dress might fit you, we seem to have a similar figure, oh this is so exciting" Chichi said

"Looks like Chichi is on board, so Goku do you want to be my Best Man? I've known you for ever" Krillin said

"Yup, I'd be happy to" Goku said

"So then we'll see you later, I hope, you're all invited of course" Krillin said

"Come baby, we have to tell Roshi the good news, bye everyone" Krillin said

Krillin and his new fiancée Android 18 flew off to head back to Roshi's island and plan for their upcoming wedding.

Goku and his family left as well, Gohan handed back Trunks to his mother and Goku acknowledged Vegeta and then they flew off, Goku carrying Chichi on his back again just like before.

After everyone had left, Bulma was picking up the pieces of her machine and even Vegeta lent a hand which was very uncharactistic of the Saiyan Prince, and he spoke to his wife

"You want to know something Bulma, it was a good attempt, I should have known that Kakarot would do something stupid, I hope that your next one will make this one look like a joke, and I love you" Vegeta said

"You know in all the years that we've known each other and these few that we've been married I don't think that you've ever once said those words to me, not once" Bulma said

"Yes, but I've meant them everyday" Vegeta said

"Vegeta, I love you too" Bulma said kissing Vegeta, he kissed her back

From that point on Vegeta became a different person he spent every minute that he could with his son, he taught him Martial Arts and trained vigorously with him, Trunks would grow up to make his father very proud, he was a Saiyan after all, A Saiyan of Royal Blood.

Two months later...

Android 18 looked breathtaking in her wedding dress, and she had such a pretty smile on her face, this was her big day and nothing could change that. Krillin was in a tuxedo and Goku standing next to him when 18 approached the Altar Krillin's face turned beat red like a tomato, Krillin had never been happier, he was staring at his lovely bride to be and his best friend was at his side, this day was prefect, it started to rain gently and then when she was standing next to him standing nearly a foot over him, she smiled down at him lovingly, then the preacher began

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bare witness to the union of # 18, and Krillin.. wait your name is a number?" The Preacher said

"Yeah, my father was rather unimaginative when he named us, so just get on with will you" #18 said

"Sorry, so anyway continuing on, through this union may you both live the rest of your lives together till death do you part, now the exchanging of the vows" The Preacher said

"Krillin, I promise to always be beautiful and even when we are both old and gray I will always look my best" 18 said

"18, I have loved you since the moment that I first met you and knew that there was no one I would rather be with" Krillin said holding 18's hands in his she started to cry a little, she was overjoyed , Chichi her maid of honor who had been standing next to her this whole time also started crying, it was a chain reaction as Bulma too began to cry and even Launch(the blonde one) Tien's date had tears in her eyes. Bulma noticed her husband trying to avoid the fact that he was happy for them and then he said

"There's just something in my eye, ok"

"Vegeta it's normal to express emotion, just try letting go of your pride for one second" Bulma said

"Bah" Vegeta responded

"Since no one seems to object to this union, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" The Preacher said

Then Krillin kissed 18 on lips passionately and she kissed him back, after they walked down the aisle as man and wife, everyone cheered and the woman were still teary eyed but all were happy for them.

At the Reception the band headed by Yamcha called Bad Attitude began to play a familiar song one that was very fitting for this occasion, November Rain by Guns and Roses.

"#18 this is a special request from us to you so here it goes, When I look into eyes and I see your love restrained...'Nothing last ever even cold November Rain, Darling when I hold and I can feel your pain, Nothing last forever even cold November Rain..." Yamcha sang

Tien was on bass Guitar, Piccolo on the drums, Chiatozu the triangle and Vegeta on the guitar, while he was no slash he was keeping up with the rtym of the song pretty good, guess Saiyans can be masters of almost anything.

As the Band continued on with the eight minute long song, Chichi pulled Goku aside to talk with him they slow danced and she said

"Goku, I have something to tell you and now seems right.. Goku have I ever told you that I was pregnant?" Chichi asked

"Yeah once and then Gohan was born" Goku said

"Well make that twice, Congratulations Goku you're a father again" Chichi said with a huge smile on her pretty face

"Wow, really oh Chichi, I love you so much" Goku said kissing his wife

"I love you too, so what should we name it, if it's a girl how about Amy Rose" Chichi said

"That's a cute name, what if it's another boy?" Goku said

"Then how about Goten" Chichi said

"Yes I love both names, Amy Rose for a girl and Goten if it's a boy" Goku said

Then Bulma walked over after she saw Goku's reaction and had to ask

"Goku what is the matter you look excited about something, it reminds me of when you were a boy and we found our first dragonball"

"Bulma oh great timing, no it's much better than those dragonballs, Chichi is pregnant and were about to have another child, oh won't Gohan be pleased he's going to be a big brother, I can't wait to tell him" Goku said he looked like he was about to burst

"Congratulations you guys that is wonderful news, you have to tell Krillin and 18, and everyone else, geez is this song ever drawn out, or it's just my husband's guitar playing, or Yamcha's singing" Bulma said

"Yeah I'm a little surprised that Yamcha even let Vegeta play in the band, they don't really get along" Chichi said

"Well you know those two, ever since I started dating Vegeta, Yamcha always tried to one up him and failed miserably, but now that I'm married to Vegeta, Yamcha seems better about it, and he's with that cute Alien Zanyga, so everyone is happy, wait are we earth girls ever easy or what, both you and I are married to Saiyans, and now Krillin has an Android for a wife" Bulma said

"It's fate Bulma, that is all it is, and I'd never trade anything to not to be with my sweet Goku, he promised to marry me when we were just kids, and we've been happily married for years, well there was that whole trip to Namek thing I didn't like, you and Gohan barely made it back safely, and Goku he almost didn't come back at all, but now I'm keeping a tighter eye on him, of course he did have that coma induced dream where he was married to Sailor Moon, but I forgive him, as true love always triumphs" Chichi said

"Funny that Vegeta in that dream was married to a girl with a similar personality to him,that had to be a rather deep coma, seven days was it" Bulma said

"Yeah I was unconscious for seven days, guess I really scared everyone huh" Goku said

"Well, it was only a dream, but I do wonder if she was someone that I had met before, it's odd but I'd never cheat on you honey, I swear" Goku said

"That's the right answer Goku, because you'd hate to see me at my worse" Chichi said

"Yeah that'd be scary" Goku responded

"Thank ya all very very much for letting us play here today, were going to do one more. It's a another classic so fell free to start dancing, we can't let Krillin and 18 have all the fun now can we, ready guys" Yamcha said

(Singing)

"See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait, without you

With or without you  
With or without you

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away"

After the song ended everybody cheered for the band and Yamcha spoke again

"Thank you all that was With or without you by U2, we're about to take a small break so that we can return the reception, I can see the steam coming from Krillin's ears so I'll shut up, congratulations again buddy, you've picked yourself a winner in # 18, I know that she'll keep you in line"

"You're right Yamcha, he's on the short leash now, hahahahahahahaha" 18 said

Then Launch (still blonde) came up to Goku and the others and spoke in a tough voice

"What are you knuckleheads just standing around for they are about to cut the freaking cake, hurry up will ya"

"Coming Launch, geez talk about scary, I've known her forever and she still gets to me" Goku said

"That's true, better hurry before she pulls out an ooze and starts shooting at us" Bulma said

The three laughed as they walked over to the others, Krillin and 18 were about to cut the cake, Yamcha was finally finished with the song and was now standing with his girlfriend Zangya she didn't really talk much guess she was still rather shy around humans, not to surprising that since Bojack had tried to kill her when at the last possible moment Yamcha interfered, but it was Goku that had saved the day once again, like usual and defeated Bojack with ease.

"We are honored that so many of our friends could make here today, and before we cut the cake I'd like Goku to say some words as the Best Man, so take it away Goku" Krillin said handing the mic to his Best Man/Best Friend

"Wow, Krillin tying the knot, congratulations buddy, you may be short but no one has a bigger heart, and may you two spend the rest of your lives together happily, Android 18 welcome to our extended family, as I've always thought of Krillin as my brother, and now I have a "sister" as well" Goku said getting emotional and handing the mic back to Krillin

"Well said Goku I feel that you are my brother as well, wow Chichi is glowing what is going on you guys?" Krillin said

"Krillin, we are expecting our second child, I just found out a few minutes ago, so yeah that it's buddy" Goku said

"Congratulations pal, and Chichi as well, what will Gohan think" Krillin said

"We'll tell him when we pick him up from Bulma's on our way home, and Congratulations to you on your marriage, however remember that Marriage is a 50/50 relationship and it takes work, but I have faith that you'll do well, it's just like ever match you've trained so hard for" Chichi said

"Yeah but with her, I'd do anything, even give my life to save hers, that's true love" Krillin said smiling at his new wife

"I love you too, your my little guy but I love you and that is why I married you" 18 said

"Yeah, I know" Krillin said

"Ah Goku, can I talk with you for a moment, man to man" Krillin said

"Sure anytime buddy, you know that I always have time for you" Goku said putting his arm around his friend

"Thanks Goku, so tonight I was going to seal the deal, on our honeymoon, I want to try to get 18 pregnant, I see the joy that little Trunks brings to Bulma and Vegeta, and that Gohan brings to you and Chichi, I want to know how that feels" Krillin said

"Sure go for it buddy, but just one question how can 18 even have a child isn't she an Android, does she even have the proper "equipment" for child rearing" Goku asked

"Don't be a moron Goku, of course she does, Dr. Gero only made modifications to her, but she's a human woman alright, and as a bonus she'll never look old and all wrinkly, I guess I really lucked out this time didn't I" Krillin said

"In that case than go for the gold buddy, and rock her world" Goku said

"I plan on it, Goku, thanks for understanding I know that I can count on you" Krillin said smiling

"Anytime Krillin, and you can bring her by the house anytime that you like, I'm sure that Chichi would love to spend some time with her" Goku said

"Thanks Goku" Krillin said

"Krillin come on, we need to cut the cake" 18 said sounding a little annoyed

"Coming sweetie" Krillin said

So Krillin and 18 cut the cake and then shoved a piece of cake in each other's mouths Krillin missed 18's on the first try and she laughed and then she got the cake all over Krillin's face and he laughed some too, They were going to make this marriage work, come hell or high water.

As they were all leaving the reception Trunks from the dark future had returned he wanted to congratulate the new married couple himself.

"Krillin,18 I'm so happy for you two, I was wrong about you 18, Your nothing like the one I know, where she was a real bitch you're really nice, and pretty too" Trunks said

"Thanks…I guess, I'm not really sure what you mean, but we're glad you made it" 18 said

"Defiantly Trunks but I thought that you had gone back to the future" Krillin said

"I did Krilllin, but now I'm back, Back from the future, I didn't want to miss this day for anything, and besides I made the future I'm from less bleak, sure no one who was killed will ever come back, but at least now they are at peace, I like coming to this time because your all still alive and I can spend time with my father, so speaking of which there he is, oh boy it appears that mom is drunk again, well I better go help her out, congrats again you too, and have many blessed days together, see ya" Trunks said rushing over to help his father stabilize his mother who was really drunk, so drunk that she could barely stand.

"Hey, Trunks your gigantic, how'd you get so big and your handsome too, come on give your mother a kiss" Bulma said very drunk

"Nice to see that your enjoying yourself mom, Dad you look well" Trunks said

"Oh good you have some good timing boy, we need to get your mother home A.S.A.P, we also need some coffee" Vegeta said

"righty oh, I understand" Trunks said lending a hand to support his mother

"Your such a sweet heart, I raised you right, props to myself I suppose, hiccup" Bulma chimed in

"Hold on I have to congratulate Krillin and Maron" Bulma said

"Maron? You mean #18 don't you mom?" Trunks said

"Right my bad Maron was just a girlfriend, Android 18 is a keeper, if I were a lesbian I'd so make out with her, in no time flat, hehehehehehehe" Bulma said

"Bulma, just be quite, we're almost there" Vegeta said

"Look at your hair Vegeta it's tall, and spiky, wait Vegeta sounds like Vegetables, do you like Vegetables, huh Veggie boy, I married a Vegetable from the planet Vegetable, and you call Goku Karrot , Hehehehehehe" Bulma said still very drunk

"I am NOT A VEGETABLE, rghhh, and it's not Karrot that I call Goku, it's Kakarot, woman, his name is Kakarot" Vegeta said angrily

"What, wait there's the happy couple, Krillin, #18, whoa you look happy, so what about kids, do you want kids?" Bulma said

"Sure we do at some point" 18 said blushing at the thought of child rearing, she always wanted to be a mother and now with her new husband Krillin it was very possible

"Of course we do, hahahahahaha, I guess seeing that Chichi is expecting her second child it got me thinking about the possibility that I too could have children, but will they also have no nose, and a midget complex, oh god and not bald heads, oh what a bunch of freaks we would be" Krillin said

"No Krillin they'll be cute, as they will take after me as well, not just you, silly little man" 18 said

"She gets it, well thanks for coming today, we better get going" Krillin said

Epilogue

That night at Goku's house, Gohan couldn't sleep as he was so very excited by the news that he just got from his parents, he was going to be a big brother and he said to himself

"I can't believe that I'm going to be a big brother this is great news I hope it's another boy, although a sister would be nice as well, in any case I'm happy"

Goku was outside sitting on the porch looking up at the moon, he thought for a moment that he saw an image of Serena smiling back at him, she was really cute, be he was married to Chichi, and there was no one that he loved more. However if there was ever a possibility that he could meet Serena would he do it? Nah he loved Chichi too much and would never cheat on her, ever.

Chichi walked outside to join Goku, and sat down next to him and said

"So Goku what are thinking about so hard?"

"oh nothing in particular, just that I am truly blessed to have such a wonderful wife, a caring son, and a lot of close friends, that is all" Goku responded

"Me too, Goku" Chichi said smiling at her husband

Nine months later Chichi gave birth to their second son Goten, he looked like the spitting image of Goku right down to the last detail; even his hair was the same. Goku was very proud to be a father again and he said as he held Goten

"Welcome to the family Goten, you'll be the rock that keeps this family in a solid foundation"

Then Gohan was allowed into the room, and his face light up with excitement, Goku let his son hold his baby brother, and Goku said

"Now you understand Gohan that it will be your responsibility to always look out for Goten, like a good older brother"

"Yes I understand dad" Gohan said

"That's my boy" Goku said ruffling up Gohan's hair some

Goku looked at his wife who was tried, he winked at her…

"Oh great, a house full of boys, well I should've been prepared for it, I'll get my little girl someday, until then I guess I'll have to make sure that they don't mess up the house too bad" Chichi said

"We'll try honey, but no grantees" Goku said

Everyone laughed, and then Goku passionately kissed his wife and hugged Gohan and handed Goten to Bulma to hold, even Vegeta smiled a little and as the say even the toughest nut can crack, Goku was truly blessed indeed, but as the threat of evil is always on the rise, the world's greatest protector will always be there to stop these threats.

The End

Author's note: First off I want to thank all the readers and those who commented on this story. The sequel is another Crossover called Ultra Super Duper Mega Dragon Fighter where Goku is back and he meets some interesting new people some become friends, others enemies, I won't give away anything. Feel free to check it out as well as some of my other works.


End file.
